Just Let Her Go
by shinelrond
Summary: A certain elf has taken a liking to Celebrian, Celeborns taking a dislike to a certain elf. Gil-galad cameo. Chap. 17 up and it's really long:)
1. Default Chapter

"I cannot, I...I can't." Celeborns brow was narrowed and his eyes reflected the stress of the past few days, or maybe the past few years. He wasn't entirely sure when this had all started, he had just noticed it recently. And it bothered him.  
  
"Why do you worry so, this is not a bad thing." Galadriel said, attempting to soothe her husband despite knowing her efforts were in vain.  
  
The couple was watching their daughter and the master of Imladris from the balcony as they strolled about the forest of Lothlorien.  
  
"I can not allow this to happen." Galadriel placed her hand on her husbands arm as she gave him a look filled with sympathy that also said she knew what she spoke of.  
  
"What is happening, I do not think you have any say over." Galadriel came to stand behind her husband and leaned her jaw upon his shoulder. "For no one has control over matters of the heart."  
  
Celeborn sighed as he saw his daughter loop her arm with the half-elven and continue walking.  
  
"Ah, but some might have say over matters of the pain of the body..." He whispered to himself as an evil glint entered his eye. Unfortunately, Galadriel over heard and smacked his arm.  
  
The feast that night was called to honor Elrond as he would be returning shortly to his home over the misty mountains. The entire table was sent to whispers as the he and Celebrian entered together, all of the table save Celeborn who narrowed his eyes as he watched the younger elf help his daughter into her seat. Galadriel, who was talking quietly with the elf seated next to her cast the occasional amused glance at her husband.  
  
Throughout the entire meal, Celeborn said little and ate little as he watched him. This did not do him well, however, as all seated at the table began to think that Lothloriens lord had taken a liking to Elrond. In the end, Celeborn left the eve's company early and those that he passed on the way to his chambers grew worried as they heard their lord muttering various elvish curses under his breath.  
  
"It was not ver courteous of the host of the feast to leave as early as he did is all I'm saying." Galadriel was watching her husband putter about their room and she knew very well that he was stalling. "And you are going out to say a very fond farewell." Her tone was stern and Celeborn knew that no amount of arguing, whining or pouting would gainsay her.  
  
"I will say a...courteous farewell, there will be nothing fond about it." Galadriel sighed as she gently nudged him out the door of their room.  
  
Celeborn was pondering out loud to his wife ideas as to how he could separate the half-elven, as he now fondly referred to Elrond, from his little girl. "Maybe we could imply that it is best that he remain in Imladris, given the danger of travel during this time."  
  
"We? Oh no, you will not drag me into this, I think him charming enough. Aside from that, what if they are merely friends?" Galadriel said, attempting to play his devils advocate as she smoothed out the fabric on his arm which hers was looped through.  
  
"We began as friends, we became lovers and not long after we became husband and wife, did we not?" Celeborn said as an uncomfortable feeling entered into his stomach.  
  
"Well, I should hope we did, or else there could be quite the spread of scandal throughout the land." Galadriel said with a giggle.  
  
" Galadriel, I'm serious." He said as they reached the gathering of those who would depart.  
  
"I know you are, that 'tis the problem." She replied as she left him and went to find Elrond. Celeborn gave an exasperated sigh as he watched her go and great the half-elven.  
  
He then twitched his head slightly to the side with realization. "She gets it from her mother." He whispered to himself.  
  
Note: I'm not throwing this fic out there to imply that Celeborn hated Elrond, just that Celeborn's determined to keep his little girl from the hands of any elf and that the elf in this case is poor Elrond.  
  
This is intended to be a slight comedy, don't think I'm doing very well on the comedic part though.  
  
This is just going on with my liking for Celeborn as a daddy fanfics.  
  
Review always appreciated. 


	2. Coming To Grips

"You seemed to enjoy his company very much."  
  
"He's wonderful, father. The tales he tells!"  
  
"I thought you liked my tales." Celeborn said raising his brows. Celebrian caught both his hands as she led him on,  
  
"I do father, but the way Lord Elrond tells them, you would think you were actually experiencing them, his voice could make you believe so." The two continued walking through the forest as Celeborn looked sadly at his daughter. All she could speak of was the half-elven.  
  
"And he speaks so passionately of Imladris and its people. Father, he reminds me so much of you." Celeborn cocked his head slightly at this and listened intently to his daughter. "He's a poet, he sings, I have no doubt that he could put forth a good fight but he wishes for peace rather than war, just as you do father."  
  
"I assure you that we are very different people, little one." Celebrian smiled at him, that smile she reserved for her father alone.  
  
"Mother tells me that you have taken a liking to him, tell me, could he come again to Lorien soon again?" Celeborns mouth opened slightly as he began to grow angry at his wife's tactics. Galadriel knew full and well that if Celebrian liked something...or someone, her father would say no ill against the person or thing in her presence. She also knew that Celeborn had a very hard time saying no to his little girl.  
  
Celeborn let out a deep sigh as he looked at her. Celebrians silver hair turned to gold in the suns light as it did now, and for a moment one would swear that they looked upon the Lady of the Wood herself. Her face spoke of innocence but welled with the pride of strength. Celebrian was very much like her mother and as Celeborn looked at her, his mouth betrayed him.  
  
"If the Lord of Imladris sees fit to journey to our home again, I shall not turn him away." Celebrian glowed as she hugged her father tightly and pulled him along once more. Father and daughter went upon many walks such as this as they had since Celebrian was old enough to walk and run. As Celeborn watched her run through the trees and splash carelessly through the rivers and streams that blanketed Lothlorien, he saw her as a child.  
  
She's to young to have such feelings, Celeborn thought to himself, she's still so young.  
  
That night, as his wife slept, Celeborn sat on the side of their bed. He had been awoken by a terrible dream. He had been restrained, but by what he could not see, and Celebrian was advanced upon by demons she could not see. He could not warn her. He could not stop them. He had awoken ere the nightmare could finish but sleep evaded him now so he sat and let the sweat leave his brow and his heart return to its regular rhythm.  
  
A cool hand made him jump slightly as he turned to see Galadriel looking at him with worry.  
  
"What is it husband?"  
  
"A nightmare, nothing more." Galadriel sat up and wrapped her arms about her husband.  
  
"What did you see?" Celeborn shook his head."  
  
"Visions to terrible to speak of." Galadriel hugged her husband for a long while ere he spoke again.  
  
"She's so young. I think of all that he could take from her and I become irrational."  
  
"She's no longer young, Celeborn." Galadriel whispered into her husbands shoulder.  
  
"I know this, but to me, she is still the child I held when she could not yet speak and did not understand the world and all of it's evils. What if he hurts her and I cannot stop it?"  
  
Galadriel smiled.  
  
"Had you taken the time to notice it, you would have realized that Elrond seems quite fond of our daughter. I think he feels as she does." Celeborn still was worried.  
  
"One can love someone and still hurt them." Galadriel pulled her husband down to lay beside her and held him tightly.  
  
"If you worry so, why don't you spend some time with him when next he visits?"  
  
"Who said he would be visiting again?" Celeborn said with a raised voice and brow.  
  
"I believe you did, love." Celeborn groaned and leaned his head against his wife's shoulder.  
  
Just enjoying the overprotective dad issue, please tell me your thoughts on it and review! 


	3. Proof of Worthiness

When the time came that Elrond was to visit again, Celeborn began to make plans. Tests as some would call them. Celeborn preferred proof of worthiness.  
  
The first thing Elrond did after coming to Lorien, after handling all official matters, was talk with Celebrian as they walked about the forest. This sent Celeborn into a brooding mood and he made the final decision to launch his plan. This worried Galadriel for she saw her husband sharpening his battle dulled blade one day for no apparent reason.  
  
"Celeborn, what are you doing?" She asked him with raised brow.  
  
"Sharpening a dull blade, One can never be too careful." He answered as he ran his thumb over the edge and carefully avoided his wife's eyes.  
  
"Indeed." Galadriel said as she walked over to her husband and began to rub his shoulders as she prodded gently at his mind, attempting to draw out his thoughts. Celeborn let out a light throaty noise telling her that the attention was welcome as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Galadriels abdomen, her hands still worked his flesh through the fabric of his tunic. It worked. Celeborn let down the defenses of his mind for a second. Galadriel stopped immediately and stepped back from her husband who caught himself just ere he fell over.  
  
"You plan to do what?!" Galadriel asked him, her hands planted firmly on her hips.  
  
"It will be a friendly fight at the most, I give you my word." Celeborn said innocently.  
  
"Do Not give me your word when I know full and well that you have no intention of keeping it. The only friendly deed you would do to Elrond would be killing him after you had half beat him to death and he begged to go to Mandos." Celeborn smiled slightly.  
  
The feast that was held this time was to honor Elrond as well except that this time, they celebrated his coming rather than going. All who were gathered talked lightly and merrily. Save Celebrian who looked with worry in the direction of her parents. Elrond, noting this, leaned over to her.  
  
"What is the matter?" He whispered. Celebrian snapped her head to him as she had been paying little attention to the conversation.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You seem troubled, what is the matter?" He asked timidly. Normally, Celebrian did not discuss her troubles with anyone as she bore them upon herself alone. But Elrond had taken a place in her heart and she found that she could not deny him.  
  
"Father and mother, they are quarreling. Over what though, I know not." Elrond smiled reassuringly at her as he grasped her hand in his underneath the table,  
  
"Do not worry, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien are a great couple and it is plain to all who see them that they share a great love-" Celebrian shook her head.  
  
"I know this, they can love one another and be annoyed with one another at the same time." She sighed as she watched her mother cast a glance of death towards her father who shied from it.  
  
"Well then the only comfort I can offer is that ones in love can rarely be separated," He told her quietly as he squeezed her hand gently, "Even by their own anger." Celebrian squeezed his hand equally ere they released each others hands and continued on with the conversation going on amongst those gathered.  
  
That night, the lord of Lorien was separated from his wife in bed, a thing that had not occurred in ages. He wandered the halls aimlessly but eventually came to the hall containing his daughters room. Celeborn decided to wish her a good night and continued down it. He stopped halfway when he noticed candle light near her door. Celebrian was still fully dressed and it was clear to Celeborn that she had not retired to her chambers when she had said she was. With her stood the Half-elven. Their whispers were clear to his elvish ears.  
  
"Thank you for sharing a walk with me once more." Elrond said close to her ear.  
  
Far too close, Celeborn said.  
  
"Thank you for accompanying me back to my chambers." She replied as she turned to him. Their eyes met as Elrond raised his hand to her cheek and leaned to kiss her. It was short, it could even have been seen as a friendly gesture, but Celeborn knew different.  
  
He and Galadriel had shared a kiss such as that a few nights ere the first time they had made love. It was against tradition, but they had cared little, it was all for the moment then.  
  
It was because of this that instead of fuming at the half-elven, he turned from them sadly. Hearing the thud of a door and the soft footsteps of someone retreating the other way, Celeborn took comfort in the fact that they would be apart tonight.  
  
With no real welcome place to sleep and not truly needing one, Celeborn retrieved his newly sharpened sword and retreated to the silver woods, now turned a pale white in the moons light.  
  
It began with a light swing and from there, turned to a full blown fight with nothing but the air. Celeborn eventually shed his tunic as he vainly tried to relieve himself of the sweat that dampened it. The muscles of his chest contracted and stretched as he lifted, swung and plunged the blade of his sword. Eventually, Celeborn wore himself out and e slid to the ground with one knee planted next to his sword on the ground. In his exhaustion, Celeborn did not notice the sound of soft foot falls.  
  
I leave you hanging! I'll update soon though. 


	4. I Do Not Go Alone

Celeborn looked up from the ground and, as his breathing continued heavily, observed the soft glow that grew from behind him. He returned his head to a downcast position.  
  
Angry as she was at her husband, Galadriel would not leave him to exhaust himself, collapse on the forest floor and eventually freeze to death. This she thought as she picked up his shed tunic and placed it over his back and upon his shoulders.  
  
"You are being foolish, Celeborn. Your daughter is free to love whomever she will." She said silently to him as she stroked his hair.  
  
"Do I not have the right to question it? Even for her safety?"  
  
"Her safety, or yours? Elrond is no threat to our daughter...but I do believe he is to your relationship with her." Despite the absence of strength within him, Celeborn stood and faced his wife, his face flushed with anger.  
  
"I only wish for her safety." He said coldly.  
  
"Yours is the only strong male presence she has ever felt throughout her life and now she slips from it and goes to him, you are angered by it, under-"  
  
"I am angered by your ignorance of the threat he poses to her." He cut her off ere he stormed further away from his wife.  
  
Galadriel stood watching her husband retreat for a second before she turned. Stop torturing yourself, my beloved, she thought.  
  
The next day, Celeborn had gone to their room after Galadriel had left and dressed in a fresh set of clothing before he went to find the half-elven. Celebrian sought out her mother first thing that morn, desiring to know if her and father had made up the night before. She feared that they hadn't as an argument left to fester over a night could become much worse. Elrond took to a quiet spot of the forest to do the unpleasant work of planning battle strategies in pleasant surroundings. This suited Celeborn well as it meant that the half-elven was far from his daughter and all others, leaving him free to...chat.  
  
When Celeborn came upon him, he saw the half-elven moving a quill over parchment, his brow slightly furrowed. Celeborn smiled as he approached him, his hand gently tapping the hilt of his sword as it swung from his belt. Elrond, when he first looked up, saw the hand tapping the sword and his furrowed brow became raised.  
  
"My Lord Elrond, it is good to see you on this pleasant morn." Elrond sighed as he looked up to find Celeborn, thinking no threat existed in the Lord of Lothlorien towards him.  
  
"As it is good to see you." Elrond placed his work down upon the low tree limb he had been siting on. "What brings you in search of me?" Celeborn came and sat down next to him, though slightly removed.  
  
"Last night, it occurred to me that I knew very little of the elf behind the Lord as we rarely are given a chance to speak." Elrond thought this over a moment for it sounded odd that he should care of anything other than his title as a friendship seemed unlikely between them.  
  
"I am usually-"  
  
"Busy." Celeborn supplied quickly. Busy with my daughter, he thought as his smile was turned slightly threatening.  
  
"Yes, and though I wish to know all I come across, it is not always possible."  
  
"I know, but tell me, have you ever...taken the time to know anyone special along your travels, perhaps a young maiden." His question was very forward but Elrond did not take offence as he was more caught off his guard.  
  
"The only young maiden I have taken the time to know would be the lady Celebrian, but she is special and I can think of none whom I share so much with save my Lord Gil-galad." Celeborn pursed his lips. Not only was he making him angry with his answers, but he was being truthful and spoke of his little girl with great heart. For less than a second, doubt entered his mind but was quickly overridden by the sudden urge to slice the half-elven in two. Celeborn quickly changed the topic to fit his needs.  
  
"So, being High king Gil-galads vice regent, surly you must know how to use your weapon well." He said, unsheathing his swords and tapping it against Elronds still sheathed blade. Elrond began to shake his head. "Oh come, humor me." Elrond unsheathed his sword as well and was caught off guard when Celeborn hit it so hard as to make it dig into the tree limb.  
  
Elrond was slightly more than intimidated now as Celeborns sword was a large, double bladed, bastard sword. Something a large human would have been more accustomed to, Celeborn was, however, a large elf who exuded a feeling of great strength when angered and the sword seemed appropriately placed in his hands. Elrond on the other hand, was considerably smaller and less thick than Celeborn for he was much younger. The sword he wielded was a thin, delicate elvish blade, more useful for stabbing than blocking a hard blow from a heavy long blade.  
  
Elrond would not back away from the Lord of Lothloriens challenge, though, as he quickly made to hit his thy. Celeborns swiftly blocked this and made to lop off the half-elvens head but Elrond blocked it with his sword, which became notched. Elrond ducked under Celeborns arm and landed a hard blow on his back with the back of his blade. This fighting continued for a good while, unfortunately, Galadriel and Celebrian were attracted to the scene by the sound of clashing metal.  
  
In response to Mitheithel's request for some more action, there ya go. I dedicate this to Kirsty-Q who won't leave me be until I update. Thank you for keeping my ass in gear so I get this written. I think this one's gonna be a long one(going until the get married, maybe a little after) and I plan not to miss a beat between. I think I'm also gonna throw in another over- protective daddy, guess who? Whahahaahahah, I'm evil, I know. 


	5. You Feel As I Do

He walked in fear. For the first time in all his many years of life in Lothlorien, he walked in fear. But the most unsettling part was that he walked beside his wife. The woman he loved, the mate he shared his life with and would do so forever.  
  
"Neither of us was hurt." His statement was a blatant lie, though it was apparent only to himself as he thought about the throbbing welt upon his back.  
  
"You had no right." The Lady of the Golden Wood was not one to be questioned, to be denied or thought of as weak and frail. Her tone was as ice piercing Celeborns mind and heart, deadly in it's silence.  
  
"I claim the right of a father-" Galadriel turned to him and spoke with a raised voice as they walked back to their Telain to...discuss their problem or rather, Celeborns problem that divided them.  
  
"You might have thought first to claim the responsibility of a Lord and thought it out." Her temper seemed to change and her voice calmed as she finished and Celeborn could see that his wife was worried and, of all things, about him. "You might have thought to seek my help long before any of this happened, Celeborn." Her voice much quieter now.  
  
"I feel it would do little good to say that I am sorry." Celeborns quiet reply sparked her anger once more.  
  
"Aye, it would. Both because you need to say it to Elrond and because you would not mean it, not to him."  
  
Celeborn was left without a response so they continued to the flet in silence. Once there, Celeborn changed his clothing as his wife watched and pondered. When the bruise upon his back was made clear to her, Galadriel left their room a moment and returned with a container. As Celeborn was putting on a fresh shirt, Galadriel pushed it back over his head and applied the salve to the sore spot. As she rubbed slightly harder, she wrapped her arm about his waist and Celeborn relaxed even to his wife's harsh touch.  
  
When he had pulled his shirt on, Celeborn was encircled by Galadriels arms as she laid her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"I think you should go and apologize to him." Celeborn was confused and was about to speak it but Galadriel continued. " And tell him why you act as you do." Celeborn attempted to pull from her, to face her and argue but Galadriel held him fast. "You will, Celeborn, If you ever wish to share our bed with me again." Celeborn did not meet her eyes as he went from their room to seek the half-elven.  
  
When he came close to the spot where the incident had occurred, Celeborn heard a soft moan. He came closer to see Elrond locked in a passionate kiss with Celebrian. His blood boiled and his hand twitched immediately to his side to retrieve his sword. When he remembered that Galadriel had taken it, her words came to him and the Lord of Lothlorien voiced his unwelcome opinion to the mind of the enraged father.  
  
Whilst he contemplated, voices came to his ear.  
  
"I am fine, my love, Lord Celeborn would not harm me. The fight was friendly, we merely questioned each others skill. As you can see, no blood was spilled, 'twas all in good fun." Celebrian looked content with this.  
  
"I wonder why, then, was mother so angry at father." She said with worry. Celeborn took this time to walk in and interrupt them, pretending as though he had heard nothing with a great struggle.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I wished to apologize to you, I meant no harm nor offence by that fight," but of course I did, "And I hope that I did not wound you."  
  
Elrond smiled down reassuringly at Celebrian. "You do not have to apologize, Lord Celeborn, But I do congratulate you on a good fight." Celeborn nodded and let the confession of his reasons for fighting slip his mind conveniently. " I also wanted to tell you something rather important that I had forgotten upon arrival here." Probably due to your many walks with my daughter, you incompetent- "My Lord Gil-galad plans to journey here but he did not make clear when." Just as Elrond finished, A comotion was heard distantly, the sound of many hoofs echoed through the woods.  
  
True enough, Lothlorien did receive the High King that day and Lorien was filled with rejoicing as its people welcomed him. After a great amount of feasting and many talks with his vice-regent, Galadriel and many others, Gil-galad asked Celeborn for his company during a walk. Celeborn, of course, said he would go with him. After they had talked about many things, the two grew silent and it was a long while ere they spoke again but both knew what brooded in each others mind.  
  
"I hear you and My vice-regent got into a little scuffle of sorts today." Gil-galads tone when he spoke of Elrond was of possession, as Celeborns was when he spoke of his daughter. Celeborn narrowed his eyes as he looked to Gil-galad from his side. They were now equals on the field of fatherhood and war threatened to grace that field depending on the words spoken next.  
  
"What of it?" Celeborn stated with a tone of slight defiance.  
  
Lol, overprotective daddy Celeborn meets overprotective daddy Gil-galad, who will win? Will Galadriel survive her husbands insanity over their daughter? Will Elrond survive his wrath unscathed(virtually)? Wait and see.  
  
K, I'm really having fun with this one:} 


	6. Realization

Galadriel happened upon the scene just in time and fortunately so, for Celeborn was in formal wear for the feast which included his sword. Gil- galad always carried his sword with him at this time and his hand rested on the hilt, wanting to draw it.  
  
"My Lord, Celeborn." Galadriel said the Kings name with her usual respect but her husbands came out low and with annoyance. Gil-galad sensed this and cast an amused look to Celeborn along with a smile. This taunt could only be answered by a narrow-eyed glare from Celeborn.  
  
"My Lady Galadriel, how do you fare this eve?" Gil-galad said as he turned a true smile to her.  
  
"Relatively well, my Lord. Tell me, what have you been discussing with my husband that requires so much of his time for I need to speak with him."  
  
"Oh, many things, among others, though, your daughter...and my vice- regent." Celeborn looked as though he was about to strike the King who turned about and slapped a hand upon his shoulder. "Weren't we Lord Celeborn?"  
  
"Yes, we were." Galadriel raised her brow slightly. High King Gil-galad stood grinning with his hand upon her husbands shoulder as he too grinned. It was unsettling.  
  
"And we need just a few moments more to discuss this matter, love, will you allow us this?" Reading what was on their minds wasn't even necessary, it was written clear upon their faces.  
  
"But, love, I need to speak with you." Her face and tone were those which she used to make her husband worry over her and thus make him more...malleable. It worked well as Celeborns grin was replaced with a look of worry instantly. He left the King after bidding him a good night and went with his wife.  
  
"Are you alright Galadriel?" He asked with a great deal more worry than Galadriel had intended to place within him. "Is something the matter?" Galadriel took him by the hand and led him back to their flet.  
  
"Yes, something is wrong but you needn't worry about it so much."  
  
When they reached their room she told Celeborn to sit upon the bed, which he did and he watched her pace for a moment.  
  
"Were you about to fight with King Gil-galad?"  
  
"I was about to argue with him."  
  
"Why? What has he done?"  
  
"He stands by the half-elven!" Galadriel came and kneeled before her husband and took his hands in hers. Her eyes were pleading.  
  
"Not once have you spoken with a clear mind to me, Celeborn…and I do not understand." Galadriel stood up and sat next to him as she stared at the floor in front of them. Celeborn's brow furrowed at the conflict of emotions of him. He moved closer to his wife on their bed and, wrapping his arms about her, brought her to his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry to put you through this." He whispered into her hair.  
  
When Celebrian once more went to find her mother to speak of the troubles that were beginning to stir in Lothlorien, she found her in her fathers arms and he, in hers. She left quietly but rejoiced in little hops and skips once in the hallway. She then decided to find the one who had taken a place in her heart, but found him seated upon the railing of the flet he was staying in, talking with the King. Thinking they were discussing matters of great importance, she left them alone. The matters of importance concerned things much closer to home, however.  
  
"I do not think it was intended as hostile."  
  
"Trust me, Elrond, it was intended as hostile."  
  
"But why?" It broke Gil-galads heart to see him so obviously in love yet unaware of what might destroy it.  
  
"Because he is the father of the woman you love and yet he does not see that she is a woman."  
  
"And that is reason enough?"  
  
"Apparently so." Gil-galad smiled.  
  
This chap. was hard to write for some reason but it's a prelude to something big and hopefully very funny. ( 


	7. The Rift

In the dead of the night, a piercing clash of metal rang out. All of Lothlorien was soon awoken by it, by the crack of blades against wood, flesh and what sounded like bone.  
  
Galadriel awoke that night to the sound, thinking that Lorien was being attacked. Her panic grew when she found that Celeborn was not sleeping next to her. Dressing quickly, Galadriel grabbed her sword and ran to her daughters room.  
  
Elrond woke, dressed and grabbed his sword and also ran to Celebrian. When he met with Galadriel, she was curious as to where Gil-galad was.  
  
"He is not with you?"  
  
"I thought he might have gone to the fighting faster then I." He said, slightly panicked at the thought of his King fighting with no one to watch his back.  
  
"That is what I thought of Celeborn." A horrible thought grew in her mind when she spoke the words. "Come, let us find them." Celebrian held Elrond's hand as they sprinted to the source of the sound, Galadriel was at the head with her sword in hand. When they reached the spot, many elves were gathered around and all of them looked confused. Once they reached the center, they were faced with a horrible sight.  
  
Gil-galad landed a heavy blow to Celeborn's side as he buckled but Celeborn was quick to his feet once more as he tripped Gil-galad and made to plunge his sword through his chest. Gil-galad quickly rolled to his side and, with his rather long blade, hit Celeborn in the back. Both elves were bloody but neither showed any sign of slowing down. Elrond and Celebrian let go of each others hands as they ran to the aid of their loved ones.  
  
"Father!" Celebrian cried as she hugged him tightly. Gil-galads blade would have dug into her back if it weren't for Elrond tackling him in an attempt to shield his King from any more hits from Celeborn.  
  
"Ereinion!" Even as Elronds cry went up, Gil-galad struggled to break free of him, attempting to further wound the other father.  
  
"Off Elrond!"  
  
"No! What are you doing?" Elrond cried, desperately hugging him to the ground.  
  
"Removing your obstacle!" Much as he tried, though, Gil-galad was weakened from the fight and could not move the younger elf.  
  
Celeborn was not much better as he could not move from his daughters grip on him as he slumped to his knees.  
  
"Father, what are you doing?"  
  
"Protecting you." He groaned lightly. He was not as sharp in his battle tactics as Gil-galad was and had taken more hits then he had landed and as a result, had lost more blood. Galadriel also went to his side and looked over the wounds he had received.  
  
"Celeborn!" She cried when he closed his eyes and leaned heavily into their arms.  
  
When the healer reported that neither elf had been seriously wounded, everyone was relieved and not soon after, began to talk of why they had been fighting. Galadriel had allowed Elrond and Celebrian to walk on their own as she went to see the King.  
  
"Ah, Galadriel, I hope you will take no offence to this, I was not attacking Lorien, I was attacking your husband." Gil-galad said as he sat up and grunted as his hand went to the bandage on his side.  
  
"If I may ask, why were you attacking him?"  
  
"It was not my intention to harm him when I went for a walk to clear my head this night. I was worried about Elrond, I'm certain you know the feeling, and I could not sleep. I happened along Lord Celeborn and we got to talking…Then we got to arguing…then we got to…"  
  
"Attempting to kill one another?" A guilty look came across Gil-galad's face under the stern look of Galadriel.  
  
"Well, truthfully, the thought had crossed my mind, but only for a second." He finished quickly. "Wouldn't want to leave you without your husband nor the little Celebrian without her father." Galadriel sighed.  
  
"I should go to his side." Gil-galad nodded with understanding.  
  
"I cannot believe that King Gil-galad and father were fighting." Celebrian said as she held Elrond's arm tightly. Seeing her father in his bloody state had unnerved her, knowing that he was in that state from the King did not help.  
  
"It is hard to believe. But it will be alright."  
  
"Why was Lord Gil-galad attacking my father?" Elrond looked at her oddly.  
  
"Who says it was My Lord Gil-galad who attacked Lord Celeborn?" They let go of each others arms as they faced each other.  
  
"My father would never attack the king."  
  
"Of course he would, he'd do anything for his little girl." Celebrian looked taken aback.  
  
"And just what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that all these 'Playful Gestures' towards me have been hostile all the while! He doesn't want me to be with you!" Their voices were raised as they continued.  
  
"You've lost your mind! My father wishes no ill upon you."  
  
"Of course he does, anyone who gets close to you is a threat. That's what I was so he grew cautious. Then Gil-galad came to my defense so…so he just had to fight him."  
  
"Maybe he was right to think you a threat to me as you've obviously gone insane!"  
  
Celebrian stormed off and Elrond did much the same as he went to his flet.  
  
K, some funniness there plus I'm gonna attempt to explain something in the unfinished tales(I think that's where it is), even though those stories kinda don't count, but whatever, for the sake of my story.  
  
To all Elrond/Celebrian lovers out there, sorry for this one, but worry not, we all know how the story ends:) 


	8. If Sorry Would Do

For the remainder of Gil-galad's and Elrond's stay, neither saw the Lord of Lorien nor his daughter. Partly due to the fact that Celeborn was in bed healing but mainly because Celebrian and Elrond were not on speaking terms. This left Galadriel in the middle and for the most part, however, she did not show the stress of it. But a great worry was upon her for her daughter who showed defiance to the Lord she loved when face to face with him but showed little interest in anything when not. With her daughter slipping into a state of depression and her husband lying in bed wounded, it surprised many that she talked often and cheerily to the King and vice- regent. On many occasions, she had dinner alone with Gil-galad as they discussed the problem of their children.  
  
"She's depressed then?"  
  
"Very much so. She says she is so angry at him and yet she yearns for him."  
  
"Do you not yearn for your husband's touch even when you argue?" Gil-galad said before he drank from his goblet.  
  
"We have been wed for thousands of years, they have known each other for almost a year."  
  
"Does that make their bond any less binding?" Galadriel sighed.  
  
"And what of Lord Elrond?"  
  
"He's going through the same. Do you realize that if it were not for link and love of family, this would never had happened?" She smiled at the King.  
  
"You are very wise, My Lord. Do you think you might pass that wisdom to my husband and both of our children?" Gil-galad let a laugh escape him.  
  
"If only it were possible."  
  
The fighting between the Lord of Imldris and the young Lady of Lorien continued for much longer than any would have thought possible. But it was complicated by the fact that Sauron's shadow grew ever present and threatening by the year. During the years of the last alliance when Celeborn was often far from Lothlorien, fighting in lands far removed from the golden wood. Galadriel took rule of Lorien entirely upon herself and Celebrian could only worry over her father for she was not permitted to join the vast elven armies.  
  
But a day came when few things seemed to matter, when care of others was put on hold and the lives of elves did not seem as eternal as they should have. It was the day when news came that the alliance had been successful and Sauron was defeated. It was also the day when millions learned that they were without a King. Celeborn had newly come to Lorien not five hours before the riders came.  
  
"He died under the heat of his hand, my Lord and Lady." The messenger said as he held back tears. Celeborn had a hard time breathing as Galadriel held her daughter closer.  
  
"Poor Elrond." Celebrian whispered to herself.  
  
No one celebrated the success of the battle that night. No one danced or sang or feasted. Many dined with family in the high flets of Lothlorien, grateful for the company of their loved ones. This was what the royal family of Lorien did but it was a silent dinner and throughout it, Galadriel ate little as she held onto Celeborns arm. Celebrian also ate and said little. Excusing herself, Celebrian hugged her father tightly and left the table early. The couple sat in silence a while after. Celeborn looked to his wife finally and saw a tear run down her cheek. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped the tear from it.  
  
"It could have been you." Galadriel whispered as she leaned into his hand. Celeborn stood and brought her up into a hug.  
  
"It could have been all of us if not for the bravery of our king, our people, men." Galadriel looked up at Celeborn's face to see a look of deep sadness. "I never once apologized to him. Never once in all these years."  
  
"You were rarely given the chance to speak with him."  
  
"But the chance was there. I could have." Galadriel could not deal with the strain of this as well so she merely hugged him closer and buried her face into his chest.  
  
That night, at a very late time, a messenger came. Of all places, he went to the room of Celebrian and delivered to her a letter than bore the seal of the Lord of Imladris.  
  
*Sniffles, poor Gil-galad. Poor Galadriel…hell, poor everyone. ok, not really any humour to speak of because I had to address Gil-galad's death and poking fun at that would have earned me an all expenses paid trip to hell. So, hopefully funnier next chap but seeing as a depressed Elrond gotta come into the next chap, it might not happen.  
  
So there it is, more should come, review please cause it's hard to know what direction to take with these. 


	9. Back Again

It was quite some time ere the Lord of Imladris journeyed once more to Lothlorien but letters would come often to the young Lady of the golden wood bearing his seal. Celeborn could not stop them for the messengers went directly to Celebrian as the half-elven had no doubt instructed them to do. Still, it was close to a hundred years after the last alliance that Elrond came to visit. Many suspected that it was by the young Lady's request that he came once more to Lorien. Celeborn would have raised Mandos from his halls when he heard of the half-elven's coming if it were not for Galadriel's intervention.  
  
"Remember all that he has lost, Celeborn, he has lost the second father in his life and in such brutal conditions." She swayed him easily with this and Celeborn did not refuse his coming.  
  
When finally he did come to Lorien, Elrond seemed so much older than he had before and all who looked upon him saw him far removed from the elf they had seen before. That was, he did until he came in the presence of the Lady Celebrian and he became young again with a smile that glowed even in the gold of the wood. Dismounting, he went to her first and intended merely to take her hand but Celebrian embraced him tightly. A look of cold fury came across Celeborn's face but quickly left with a glance to his wife.  
  
When Elrond was finally permitted leave of Celebrians arms, though reluctantly by her, he turned and was faced with the Lord of Lothlorien. He was unsure of what to do but Celeborn saw in him a change and for the first time in all their meetings, looked upon him with kind eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Lorien, Lord Elrond, I hope your journey was pleasant." He said as he took the younger elf by the arm.  
  
"Much more pleasant than previously, my Lord." Celeborn wanted to say he was sorry for all that he had lost and all that he had suffered but found that he could not. Whether it was because he didn't know what words to say or he wasn't sure they would come out right, he didn't know. But those were the extent of the words exchanged between the two Lords.  
  
After he had spoken with Galadriel and taken care of all important matters, Elrond made a walk with Celebrian priority over all other things. Celeborn would have brooded over this but he was caught in his thoughts, much to the relief of his wife.  
  
When the hall was prepared for dinning only a small number of guests were invited and the last to arrive were Elrond and Celebrian. She clutched his arm, much as Galadriel had Celeborn's when he had returned from the battle fields, as they walked in. Celeborn saw the relief in their eyes, the comfort of being with one another, and decided to leave them be for tonight as they were just becoming reacquainted with one another.  
  
It was long after, when many had retired to their chambers that Celeborn left his own and sought the half-elven for he knew that he and his daughter had yet to retire. He found them sitting on the tree limb near the place where Celeborn had attempted to…sever their connection. They held each others hand but avoided eye contact as they spoke of the battle and touched lightly on the subject of the Kings passing. He came upon them quietly and startled them, though unintentionally.  
  
"Might I speak with you alone, Lord Elrond." Celebrian looked panicked but Celeborn reassured her with a fatherly look. "And you should retire Celebrian, it is getting to be very late." Sliding from the tree limb, Celebrian grasped Elronds hand with both of hers as they wished each other a good night. As she left, Celebrian kissed Celeborns cheek and the sudden urge to go to her mother came over her but she ignored it.  
  
"You were gone from these woods for a long while."  
  
"Business in Imladris called me from them…"  
  
"And you did not feel that you were welcome." Celeborn added as he came to lean against the branch.  
  
"Partially, I felt welcomed by the Lady but not by the Lady Celebrian, nor was I…to eager to see you, My Lord." He finished with a whisper. "He was sorry for that fight, he never meant for their to be such separation caused by it. He wanted to see us wed." He spoke silently and sadly. Celeborn looked at the younger elf to see him staring blankly at the forest floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, he was a great…he…" Celeborn stuttered, a rare occurrence.  
  
"He was our King and none shall forget it." Elrond whispered. Celeborn thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
Celeborn getting to know the half-elven? Maybe even coming to like him? We will see…  
  
*sniffles, poor Gil-galad… 


	10. I Try

Much as he tried, Celeborn could not help it. The half-elven was quickly becoming Elrond to him. The more he journeyed to Lothlorien, the more Celeborn came to know of him. Of course, the boiling hatred towards him still existed because the more he came to Lorien, the closer he came to Celeborn's daughter.  
  
"I can see him as a fine elf and rarely is it that harming him comes to mind, save when he is with her." Celeborn said to his wife as they took an uncommon stroll through their woods just as dawn was breaking.  
  
"Let them be Celeborn, they love each other and their love grows every time they are apart and every time they are reunited." Celeborn sighed as his wife looked at him, her clear eyes gazing straight to his soul.  
  
"I wish…I wish I understood it as you do."  
  
"As I do?" She asked with a raised brow.  
  
"You've seen this all before, when I was intent upon courting you, how Finrod would have nothing of it." Galadriel looked to her feet for a moment as the memory of her lost brother stung her.  
  
"Those were very different circumstances and if they chose to follow the path that we did," Celeborn's face became expressionless at the words, "Which I doubt they would, nothing bad could come of it, look at how our lives have come about." Celeborn was more troubled by her words than comforted as the thoughts that entered his mind sought to bring him to a state of insanity.  
  
As he walked about his halls that night, Celeborn was unknowingly witness to a conversation that he should have been far removed from. He found that it happened to often when the lord of Imladris came to Lorien.  
  
"It is getting harder to leave you, my love."  
  
"Aye? And it was not hard before?" A soft laugh came from the Lord of Imladris.  
  
"It was hard before, it is unbearable now."  
  
"Every time I part from you, every day you must go attend to business here and be apart from me, every night you must go to sleep…apart from me, every time you cross the mountains…I am restless." Celeborn sensed something from the half-elven, like he had just made a palpable decision.  
  
"Soon, I will ask soon."  
  
Celeborn stayed long enough to see the two part ways as the half-elven left for his flet and Celebrian, for her room. Celeborn did not go to sleep that night as he became lost in a pensive state. Galadriel found him the next morning, sitting on the railing of their balcony, much as he had when he was far younger and they had newly taken up governing Lothlorien, staring out over the forest. He looked as though he had not moved in a long while, indeed, a sheen of dew covered him and sparkled in the new light.  
  
"Celeborn?" Galadriel stood behind him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders. "Our bed was cold last night, why did you not come to sleep?" Celeborn did not look up as he continued to stare out with intensity over the forest.  
  
"He will ask me…and I know not what I will say." He whispered. "Why I alone? You are as large a part of her life as I." Galadriel began to understand.  
  
"It is not my approval he seeks because he knows he already has it." With that, she left him alone, but he soon followed, eager to make up for the missed night.  
  
Celeborn did not see the half-elven, as he had taken once more to calling him, for the entire day as did no one else, even Celebrian. But after Celeborn had wished his daughter a good sleep and began walking to his own quarters, he was ambushed by him.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, may I speak with you?" His voice was soft, fearful of any tongue lashings from the older elf.  
  
"I believe you already are, but you may proceed if it suits you." This elicited a smile from the half-elven and he continued with a bit more ease.  
  
"It concerns Celebrian…and I." Elrond waited for the Lord to say something but he merely stood staring down at him. "I…I love your daughter, I love the way she giggles when you amuse her, the way she refuses to be thought of as weak, of will or body. I love the way she lights up when she sees me…and I would have our lives like that forever." Those words came easily as they were truthful and heartfelt. A deep look of sadness came over Celeborn's face as he thought about the half-elvens last words.  
  
"I would have had it forever too…" He said to himself but Elrond looked at him with confusion.  
  
"I ask for your blessing." The words were simple and pleading.  
  
"I…" He felt on the verge of crying, saying yes would mean that he was letting go, letting her slip away. Then he realized that the time for things came when it would and it was inevitable. It was time. "I give you my blessing." Elrond looked overjoyed. "But know this, half-elven, harm her and you will meet your fate, cruel and painful as I can make it, at my hands and not even the ever swaying hand of my wife will save you." Elrond did not seemed threatened by this as he replied.  
  
"I would deliver myself to your hands if ever I hurt her."  
  
Loved that one me'self, but if you think different or you agree, tell me!  
  
Celeborns reaction to the wedding of his little girl, next chap. 


	11. Before

Both Lothlorien and Imladris were in an uproar. The people of the last homely house had celebrated for three weeks straight when they had heard the news of their Lord's betrothal. The golden wood echoed with the sounds of singing, laughter and dancing for well over than time when it had been announced that the young lady would be wed.  
  
Galadriel took upon herself the stresses of arranging the wedding happily along with her regular duties. Glorfindel was taxed physically almost non- stop for an entire year as he oversaw the elves that accompanied parties that journeyed to and from Rivendell. Celeborn…was a little less excited. He found it hard to be cheery when elves, and on the occasion, dwarves and men, came up to him to congratulate him.  
  
"Your daughter is being wed to a great and kind elf," they would say, "you must be so happy for her." In all truthfulness, he had a feeling of slipping, like reality was a blur because something was being torn from it. Galadriel attempted to lift his spirits by telling him how much they loved each other and how beautiful it was that they had found the ones they were meant to be with for the rest of their immortal lives. This only brought him into a more depressed mood, his daughter was making a choice that would sever their bond for all eternity.  
  
"Father, come here a moment." Celeborn was straightening out his thick silver robes when his daughter called him with more than a slight amount of excitement in her voice. He came into her chambers to see a sight so stunning that the only thing that surpassed it was the time he had first glimpsed his wife in her pure white dress on their wedding day. For a moment, Celeborn could have sworn that it was his wife, back on that day, that he looked upon.  
  
Celebrian turned slowly from the full length mirror that she looked in and a slight sparkle was noticeable on her cheek as she did. His daughter was stunning in her long white dress and Celeborn smiled as he moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "I am without words to describe what is before me." She glowed as she smiled back.  
  
"Have you spoken to Elrond yet?" Celeborn hesitated. He had not seen the half-elven yet, far too afraid that he would do something irrational to spoil his daughters happy occasion…like tossing him over the balcony…  
  
"No, actually, I have been far to busy getting dressed and having your mother fuss over how my robes looked." Celebrian giggled, so much like when she was young.  
  
"I have one braid left in the back, would you?" Celeborn nodded as she turned around and he took up three long locks of silver hair and began to weave them together.  
  
"There." He whispered.  
  
Galadriel entered just in time to see Celeborn let the braid fall. She glided up to her family as she smiled blissfully, her daughter looked so beautiful on her special day and her husband…was behaving himself.  
  
"You are beautiful." Celebrian smiled at her mother's comment as she went to her back and inspected her husband's work. Celeborn looked at her with a small smile.  
  
"Did father not do a wonderful job?" Galadriel raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed he did." She said with slight exasperation as she turned to Celeborn. He let a slight sign of glowing white escape from between his lips as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Your love awaits you, my daughter." Galadriel whispered to her. Celeborn's smile was replaced by an apprehensive look as they began to go out the door. He quickly wedged himself between them and took both of their hands and held them tightly in his. Both women noticed the slight tremble in his grasp and for the first time since this had all started, Celebrian saw her father truly afraid. Galadriel also looked upon her husband with worry, she knew that inside, he was being torn.  
  
Finally, they came to the place, on the bank of the Nimrodel, where few were gathered for if they had permitted it to be bit more loose, all of Lorien and Imladris would have come.  
  
Elrond was in robes similar to Celeborn's only darker in hue. His hair was intricately braided and fell lightly behind him. He had eyes only for Celebrian as his mouth opened slightly at the sight of her. He wished to speak but found he could not.  
  
Before the ceremony began, she turned and hugged her mother. Then she turned from Galadriel and came to stand before Celeborn.  
  
"I love you father." She whispered to him as he hugged her tightly. He felt something stinging his eyes and begged it not to come.  
  
"Min tithen nîn, an pân uir." He replied as he placed his hands on her cheeks, leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
Celebrian then turned from her father with a last squeeze of his hand to Elrond and stepped forward as the ceremony began.  
  
OK, here we go with the sindarin once more. What I'm trying to say(correctly) above is: My little one, for all eternity. But I've placed it: One little my, why? Because of the all to confusing language of sindarin. There's the softer sound of the M as opposed to the T and the language likes to have it's softer starting out sentences(awaits a whipping from the sindarin speakers out there.) So I apologize for any and all goof ups in this chap.  
  
I leave you on the edge of a knife, so to speak:) The wedding and after thoughts next chap, wrapping it up within the next 2-3 chapters.  
  
Review, I beg thee! 


	12. After

Elrond leaned down, his hands clasped in Celebrian's, and they kissed, something much more reserved than they had shared previously for the sake of the ceremony. When they broke, the newly wed couple faced each other a second ere they turned, lingering in the gaze of one another's eyes. When finally they did turn, they were greeted with an eruption of cheers from those gathered.  
  
Galadriel wore a smile that seemed as though it would last forever as she watched her daughter and her son. Celeborn did not, at least, not at first. When Celebrian turned to her parents, a look of bliss making her face flushed, Celeborn quickly put on a light smile. Celebrian did not notice the pain in her father's eyes as he sought the hand of his wife. Clasping it tightly. Celeborn did not let tears slip from his eyes, indeed they were dry, but his breathing became off slightly.  
  
"Come, let us welcome our son." Galadriel said to Celeborn as she followed the couple. Celeborn followed, running a hand through his hair and undoing his braids in the process.  
  
He felt selfish as he watched the others rejoicing. He had given Elrond his blessing, why was he feeling like this?  
  
The feast for the couple was a great deal more raucous than intended for many more had been invited than to the wedding. Celeborn had even tolerated the presence of a few dwarves, but he paid little attention to them that night.  
  
"Would my wife bless her husband with a dance?" Celebrian smiled at Elrond but turned down the hand he offered to her. Elrond looked both confused and amused as he tilted his head slightly.  
  
"I will dance with thee for the rest of our lives, I ask that I be allowed to choose another for tonight." Elrond nodded as he stepped away, knowing who she would ask.  
  
Graceful as always, she stood and turned to her father.  
  
"Ada, come and dance." Celeborn smiled, he had always loved how straight forward she was with him. He lifted himself from his chair and took his daughter by the hand. They danced closely, Celebrian's head resting on her father's shoulder as his chin rested upon her head.  
  
Elrond looked happily at father and daughter as a thought crossed his mind that made a boyish grin spread across his face. He turned to Galadriel and offered her his hand.  
  
"My Lady, as your husband is preoccupied, would you care to dance?" Galadriel, with a complete, yet un-serious formalness, took the Lord of Imladris' hand.  
  
He recalled when she was younger and had requested to learn how to dance. Galadriel had often come upon the two as Celebrian had her arms wrapped about her father's waist, he was so much taller than she then, as he attempted to instruct her in proper movements. This rarely occurred yet she learned how to dance flawlessly. This memory elicited a small smile from Celeborn as he rested a hand on the back of her head and placed a kiss on her hair.  
  
When they finally parted, Celeborn let his daughter's hand slip from his for the last time that night as she went to her husband for the promised dance. She slipped into Elrond's arms so easily and comfortably as she kissed him. Galadriel came from him to her husband and did much the same with equal ease. Her kiss managed to distract him from everything for a second.  
  
Galadriel let her hands come to rest on Celeborn's cheeks, "Are you well?" Her whispered words, simple as they were, brought him from his depressed state so easily.  
  
"I am, I think. She is happy…I…I think, so therefor, I am as well…I think." Galadriel raised a brow at him as Celeborn paused in between his words, attempting to figure out exactly what it was he did feel. "I believe I feel confused above all else, bess nîn." He truly did look confused and smaller, as though he was a child worn down from stress.  
  
"Take comfort in the fact that Celebrian and I will be here to relieve this confusion. Look," she turned her husband in the direction of the couple as they danced happily to a fast beat of drums and fiddle. "You always took comfort in her happiness, he makes her happy as she, does him." Celeborn did feel comfort in this, but it was still battling with depression. He ignored it, or tried to, as he took Galadriel's hand and joined their daughter.  
  
Ada-daddy:)  
  
bess nîn-my wife  
  
K, so we get that Celeborn's confused, hoping to make him a little not confused in the next chap…hopefully. 


	13. Memory

It was not until the night had grown much later that Elrond rose along with Celebrian and, their hands clasped, made for the room that had been prepared as theirs rather than Elrond's or Celebrian's.  
  
One look at the intent in Elrond's eyes made Celeborn's blood boil and, indeed, his face flushed and his jaw clenched along with his fists. Galadriel's face twisted slightly in alarm as she moved her hand from her husbands and grabbed his arm tightly, fearing that he might actually charge after the half-elven and attempt to kill him. Celeborn, at that moment, really was considering it. But his wife's hand on his shoulder brought up the thoughts of the level headed Lord of Lorien once more and he settled back in his chair.  
  
He saw, just ere they escaped his view altogether, Elrond nuzzle Celebrian's cheek and he sighed. A reassuring squeeze of his arm from Galadriel made Celeborn relax a little.  
  
"One arrow, one accidental trip, one swipe of a blade-." Galadriel glared down his whispered thoughts.  
  
"He is family now and any more such musings and I will see you fall by an… accidental trip." Celeborn sighed and for the first time in ages, considered imbibing enough alcohol to turn an orc blind. That thought also left him as his wife brought him to his feet and led them to their own chambers, her arm entwined with his and her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"You emanate depression." Celeborn said nothing as they continued walking. Galadriel looked up to him and laid a kiss upon his cheek. "Allow me to change that."  
  
Galadriel's actions in their room after that did do much to raise the spirits of her husband. Celeborn, however, could not find sleep as he laid in the arms of his lover. Lifting Galadriel's head and placing gently upon her pillow, Celeborn rose from their bed and dressed. His gray tunic and trousers did not rustle on the floor as he walked through the halls of his flet, his mind threatening to break.  
  
There was no single sane thought in his head, to many colliding with one another. One screaming to break the half-elven, one saying calmly that he should accept him and care for him, if for nothing else than his daughter. In the morning, Celeborn ended up with a pounding headache and still nothing rational to speak of.  
  
The gray sky brought a hard rain, one which Celeborn was thankful for as he had always preferred dark skies to sun filled ones. He came round to the other side of the flet for the 25th time that night but found not an empty space. There, guarded from the rain by the over hang of the ceiling, Celebrian and Elrond looked out over the forest while they leaned against the railing. He could not help but look upon the scene with a smile as they held one another closely and Celebrian leaned against her husband's robe clad chest.  
  
"They will understand."  
  
"Mother will but I fear father's reaction."  
  
"I will beg him if need be, Imladris will not receive it's Lord without it's celeb- bereth." Celeborn sighed silently.  
  
Charming basta-, "Adar, good morning." Celebrian called to him, noticing his presence.  
  
"Good morning, min tithen, Master Elrond." He said and Elrond gave a slight nod of his head. "Beautiful morning, no?" Celeborn asked as he came and leaned against the railing next to them.  
  
"I would have said the opposite on any other day than this." He replied quietly as he kissed the top of Celebrian's head.  
  
Elvish memory, being either a curse or a blessing, Celeborn could never be sure, brought back to him a whisper of a memory that was clear as though he was just living it.  
  
"Ada, look at the trees, they sparkle as the stars do."  
  
"With help from the moon, so does your hair." He said to her. She stood upon that same railing, barely three feet tall, eyes sparkling and hands holding her father's arms that were wrapped about her, holding her just a little to tightly, so afraid that she would fall from him then…  
  
"Naneth says the same of your hair, mine is just like yours, ada." He remembered her laughing along with him as he turned her and picked her up in one fluent motion, spinning her about on that same spot in that same hallway.  
  
"She flatters me then!" Celebrian thought about that for a moment as she clung to her father's chest.  
  
"No, she says other things that I would not think of as nice about you." His laughter and hers, intermingled on that one night, a memory stirred for no real reason other than they stood upon the same spot.  
  
Celebrian leaned her head forward slightly from Elrond's chest and looked at her father.  
  
"Adar, we must speak of some things." Elrond looked as though he wanted to hush her but found it too late as Celeborn looked curiously at them.  
  
Adar-Father  
  
Ada-daddy  
  
Naneth-Mother  
  
Celeb- bereth-Silver queen  
  
K, new chappyness, what's coming?(well you probably know anyway) Wait and read the chap after this. Oh, and many apologies to Kirsty-Q for the long wait for the update, knowing how much waiting bugs you(rubs back from the last time K-Q whipped her for not having an update soon:) lol. 


	14. A parting

While Celebrian was choosing her words, Elrond spoke up, "Imladris calls me. I have been gone many times and too long for her good." Celeborn let the words sink in and a flicker of every emotion he swore he had ever felt crossed his face. One look at his daughter and he forced a smile.  
  
"And with Imladris' Lord goes her Lady, of course." Celebrian looked wide eyed at her father. "When do you plan to leave?"  
  
She stared at the railing a moment longer. "We were thinking within the next two weeks." Celeborn nodded his head and turned from them, an expression of anguish on his face.  
  
"I'll go and tell your mother." He whispered.  
  
Galadriel was brushing out her golden river of hair when Celeborn entered. She saw him in the mirror of her vanity, stood and held her arms out to him. Celeborn walked to them gratefully and wrapped his arms about her waist.  
  
"Why did you go? Such a night of passion to wake in a cold bed." She whispered to him as she nuzzled his cheek.  
  
"I wished for time to think." Galadriel lifted his face so that their eyes met and she stroked his cheek.  
  
"About what."  
  
"Would it be odd if I told you that I don't remember?" She pulled her husband a little closer.  
  
"What is it, why do you seem as though the world is going to end?"  
  
"Because it just did." He pulled her closer and buried his face in her shoulder. "The thought never occurred to me that they would leave. Well, it had that he would…just not that min tithen nín would go with him." Of all the things he was expecting, it was not Galadriel's laughter.  
  
"Meleth nín, she will go but not forever. She, as everyone does, will return to the places and people she loves and, unless I'm mistaken, she seems quite fond of you." Celeborn leaned his head against his wife's.  
  
"There's still time. I have the finest archers at my disposal…" Galadriel looked at him with a raised brow and all thoughts were cleared save a little voice screaming 'run!'  
  
The time came before Celeborn even knew any had passed, that Celebrian would leave the fair woods of Lorien. He had had little time to spend with her mainly because she was so busy picking up her life and when she was, the half-elven was always there. So when the day came that she would leave, he was not certain of what to do or say or feel really. A numbness had gone over him, blocking out all and before he knew it, he was watching his little girl ride off by the side of the half-elven, surrounded by a substantial escort.  
  
Once more, the Lord of Lothlorien slept little that night and he wound up sitting on the balcony's railing and watching the clouds swirl. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, if she had eaten enough and would sleep peacefully. The silly, stupid worries of a father over his daughter that was well over the age of a child. Yet…he felt the urge to journey to Imladris if for no other reason than to make sure she was alright and sing her to sleep if dreams would not come.  
  
Celeborn sighed and, closing his eyes, leaned his head upon the beam next to him and wrapped his arms about his knees.  
  
His voice, low and a little timid went out softly,  
  
1 Thar amon, am celeb brethil  
  
Hae ego o le  
  
Im cen arnediad  
  
2 Elenath síla thar  
  
Ammen a ne thia  
  
3 Ú iô nae o enni  
  
He didn't finish the rest of the song, one that he had sung to Celebrian when she was young and he would have to journey from their home. She would cry and beg him not to go. He would hug her and hold her tightly as he sang to her. He wished he could do that now…  
  
"The same stars shine over the both of you still, who is to say that she does not look upon them now and remember the same song?"  
  
"She would be too busy to remember her father's foolish songs." Galadriel came and stood behind him, wrapping her arms about him.  
  
"Stop worrying and moping, your attitude is contagious and I do not wish to suffer the effects of it." Celeborn made no reply save to take his head from leaning against the beam and place it upon his wife's arm.  
  
Galadriel sighed. Celeborn did not move but his hand found that of his wife. Galadriel shut her eyes and sighed once more ere she opened them.  
  
"Alright! In a few months, we will ride to visit our daughter!" Celeborn looked up and smiled, kissing his wife's cheek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
There it is, chalk another one up. Reviews always appreciated.  
  
Mn tithen nín-My little one  
  
4  
  
5 Thar amon, am celeb brethil  
  
Hae ego o le  
  
Im cen arnediad  
  
6 Elenath síla thar  
  
Ammen a ne thia  
  
6.1 Ú iô nae o enni  
  
Over hill, up silver tree  
  
Far off from thee  
  
I saw countless  
  
Stars shine over  
  
Us and you seemed  
  
Not so far from me  
  
Oh, and rarely is it that I do this, but I'm recommending a fic, sil-based and full off goodness! The Fate of Maglor, Prince of the Noldor, I'm liking it so far. Go…read:) 


	15. Men...

True enough, the Lord and Lady of Lorien visited their daughter soon after she went to her new home. After that visit, they went again and not long after that, once more. It was becoming so that they were over run with work from the last trip they took every time they returned from a new one. Soon, they could no longer visit their daughter even though it broke their hearts. But Celebrian would not let the bond between her parents and herself be severed so she came every year to visit them when time allowed. This arrangement worked well for all. At least, it did until she could no longer come…  
  
"Why can she not journey here? Why could we not journey there?" Celeborn had been upset upon readin the letter his daughter sent as it said that she could not leave Imladris as she had taken on an apparently unknown illness.  
  
"You know we have far to much to attend to Celeborn, we cannot leave our home at the moment." Galadriel wished she could go, to see her daughter through her illness, to quiet her own concerns and to remove that look from her husbands face.  
  
"I wished so badly to see Celebrian and Elro-." Celborn caught himself before he finished the name but not before Galadriel noticed what he said. She looked at him and smiled in amusement.  
  
"You wished to see our son?" Celeborn had a look of frustration on his face, one he wore when he could not avoid his wife's knowledge of some things he wished she would not know.  
  
"Maybe." He mumbled. Galadriel wrapped her arms about her husband and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I am willing to go through the unpleasantness of a little extra work when we return if it means I can comfort our daughter through an ailment…if you are." Celeborn looked up and a look of extreme happiness crossed his face.  
  
"Of course I am! We can leave immediately!" Celeborn dashed from his lover's arms to begin packing and arranging for someone to oversee Lorien while they were gone. Galadriel smiled deeply as she followed at a slower pace.  
  
It was close to two months they had spent journeying when they reached Imladris, an amazing time as they had traveled as fast as they could with as little rest in between as possible. They were greeted by Elrond who looked a little stressed.  
  
"It is good to see you here again." He said to Galadriel as she embraced him warmly.  
  
"As it is good to be here." Celeborn stepped up and offered his hand to Elrond who took his arm and held it tightly.  
  
"I, and I am sure my wife as well, am very glad to see you Both here." Celeborn smiled down at him with an uncommon warmth as he held his hand equally tight.  
  
The first thing the couple wished to do was see their daughter and Elrond agreed. Celebrian looked as though she was asleep when they entered but quickly sat up at the sight of her parents.  
  
"Mother, father!" The couple crossed quickly to either side of their daughter and embraced her at the same time.  
  
"It is good to see you again, little one."  
  
"It has already been too long." Galadriel added, "You said you were sick? Tell me what ails you." Celeborn sat back next to his daughter, her hand still clasped firmly in his.  
  
"It is nothing serious, but I, and Elrond agreed, that it was best I not travel until we are sure of what it is." Elrond came and sat in front of his wife and placed a hand on her knee, the outline visible through the fabric of the covers.  
  
Galadriel looked down at her daughter with an odd glint in her eye. "May I speak with the healers treating her?" Elrond nodded and gave her a small smile.  
  
"You may as it was I and Ithiel that did so." A small male elf stepped forward from the back of the room. Galadriel then smiled more so.  
  
"Adanath…" She whispered to herself as she drew back the blankets slightly. "Have you felt a little dizzy at times?" Celebrian nodded. "A little like your stomach might betray you at times." Celebrian smiled and nodded once more. Galadriel then turned to Elrond and asked of him, "Has she awoken you at odd times in the night wishing for strange foods?" Celeborn's eyes grew wide as he realized what his wife was leading to. The thought scared him that she could actually be going through that.  
  
"Yes, she once asked for Lembas dipped in cold cream and honey…" Galadriel smiled as she took Elrond's hand and placed it on Celebrian's abdomen. Celeborn looked up at Galadriel like a scared child.  
  
"I believe you are pregnant." Elrond's eyes grew wide as he leaned over and hugged his wife. Celeborn got up, swaying slightly, when they began to lay kisses upon one another. Galadriel got up quickly and caught him ere he almost toppled over.  
  
"Celeborn?" She was worried over him now.  
  
"Pregnant, impossible…my little girl's…pregnant…can't…be." Galadriel laughed lightly as she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms about him.  
  
"You're going to be a grand-father!"  
  
Adanath-men:)  
  
k, next chap, the birth next perhaps?:) Review once more, dying from…lack…of* choke, cough* reviews… 


	16. Fatheryly Advice

The work would be piled neck high by the time they returned but Celeborn and Galadriel cared little. They had decided to stay with their children until the time of birth came…and maybe a little afterward.  
  
The last homely house was alive with activity as spring and the lady's birth approached. It was all every one could seem to talk about, everyone aside from Celeborn that is.  
  
The Lord of Lorien had been apprehensive, extremely touchy and moody so much so that often, his wife thought it was he who was going through the discomfort of pregnancy.  
  
"Isn't it adorable Celeborn?" Galadriel was holding up a small set of neutrally colored burgundy baby clothes received from the Queen of the Greenwood not long after their arrival.  
  
"Very." He grunted in response as he sat on the edge of a chair very close to the doorway of their children's room. Galadriel flopped her hands and the clothing down in her lap with a 'humpf' and looked at her husband with impatience.  
  
"Come Celeborn, this is such a happy time for them, why are you not happy with them?" Celeborn crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm very happy, please, look at me brim with happiness." Galadriel rolled her eyes and folded the baby clothes.  
  
"Fine then, sit here, act like you're a three year old and I will adore the baby clothes with our daughter." Celeborn sighed and followed his wife as she left the room, her long graceful strides matched easily by her husband.  
  
"Meleth nín…might I ask you wisdom on this matter?" Galadriel, jaw sternly clenched let her shoulder's sag at her husbands timid request.  
  
"On what do you exactly ask my wisdom?" Celeborn fidgeted, the questions he wished to ask were on uncharted territory and made him extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Celebrian…um…well…" Galadriel could not help but be amused at her husbands stuttering and gesturing as he attempted to get his question out. "uh…does it hurt?" Galadriel's brow shot up in disbelief and she found she did not know quite how to respond. "I…I remember…," his voice became softer and a little more relaxed, "When you gave birth to her." Celeborn paused for a moment, reliving those first precious moments.  
  
"You never once left my side." Galadriel whispered as she walked closer with him and grasped his hand. Celeborn moved closer as well.  
  
"I was to fearful that you might depart." Their voices were quiet and their heads leaned, intimately, close to each other.  
  
"Foolish fears, meleth nín, why did you have them?" Their short walk eventually led them to the gardens of Imladris, more specifically, to a tiny brook surrounded by trees.  
  
"You looked as though you were in such pain…I was unsure if you or the child were having difficulties…unsure if one would be harmed." Galadriel smiled at him, hand clasped in his and the other upon his face.  
  
"It was as it has always been, birth is not an easy thing Celeborn."  
  
"Hmm, but I remember how tightly you held by hand, bit down against the pain…it scares me that Celebrian will go through the same thing." Galadriel looked at him, the same as she had many years ago, telling him she knew exactly of what she spoke.  
  
"She is afraid as well, Celeborn. And, though I am quite certain you do not care what the half-elven feels, so is Elrond."  
  
"I know. Perhaps…as he has no other to seek advice on the matter…I will speak with him…" Galadriel picked up on his mock reluctance immediately.  
  
A few moments of silence followed after that before Galadriel asked a question of Celeborn. "Tell me, meleth, is this why you never wished for another child?" Celeborn thought about it a moment.  
  
"Partially," he answered, nodding his head, "but mainly…sibling rivalry." Galadriel, now laying in his arms, looked up at him curiously. "I mean, with you, Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod and Aegnor…I do not know how your parents survived." Galadriel smacked him playfully.  
  
"I wish I had known this, I might have had another child…if only to make this all a little more difficult on you." Celeborn's rich laughter carried through the garden and to the ears of Elrond and Celebrian who approached.  
  
The couple turned their backs quickly when they realized they had walked upon the two sharing a tender kiss. "Pardon me, my Lord and Lady." Galadriel broke from Celeborn's kiss but held his eyes a moment ere she was helped to her feet by him.  
  
"Ah! Elrond, let's take a walk, shall we? I'm feeling a grand mood coming on." Celebrian looked with worry as her husband and father walked off.  
  
"Your father's been worrying over you." Galadriel said as she came to stand behind her daughter and watch the men stride off.  
  
"Not surprising, really." Celebrian replied as she placed a hand on the tiny swell of her abdomen.  
  
"How have you been lately?" Elrond was uncertain of Celeborn's 'good mood' and the thought that this was merely a ploy to lead him from Galadriel and Celebrian in order to slip a dagger into his side crossed his mind.  
  
"Well, very well, actually. I'm excited about being a father." Celeborn smiled down at the younger elf warmly and the two did not speak for a while as Celeborn was waiting for it.  
  
"What is it like to have a life to shape?"  
  
"To help shape…it's very…calming at times…difficult at others…trying, frightening, I think above all…enriching." Elrond stared at the ground but Celeborn knew he had heard every word.  
  
"I am frightened at the moment." Celeborn looked down at Elrond with understanding.  
  
"So am I, tithen min, so am I." Celeborn was unsure of why he called him that, something he had called Celebrian when she hid in his arms from the orcs under her bed, but it seemed fitting.  
  
"I fear so many things, how will I raise this child? Will I be a good father? My…my role models have not always been the best when it came to parenting." Celeborn smiled and clapped a firm hand on Elrond's shoulder.  
  
"Hold this child in your arms one moment and you will be fine." He began to walk from him but Elrond called out.  
  
"I will no longer be afraid?"  
  
"Oh no, you'll be terrified, but you'll be fine." Elrond was left dumbfounded as Celeborn walked off, a large grin upon his face.  
  
K, had some fun with that one:)  
  
Review, live off of em'…you know how it goes. 


	17. A Few Little Surprises

"Hû inu í ned ion!" Celebrian's cry startled Celeborn and Galadriel as they ran to their daughter's room. Apparently, the birth had started.  
  
They entered to see Elrond, still in his night clothes, kneeling next to the bed, clasping his wife's hand. Rather, Celebrian was breaking his. She was resting against the backboard of the bed, pillows carefully placed behind her, several towels placed underneath her and the sheet drawn up about her waist as was her night gown. This caused Celeborn to swerve and steer himself back out the room.  
  
"Mandos." He whispered as he placed his hands on his knees and breathed heavily.  
  
"Celeborn, what are you doing?" He looked up and Galadriel could see that he was distressed over the whole thing.  
  
"They shouldn't just have her like that, I mean, you just walk in and the blood and the, the-." Galadriel sighed heavily and pulled Celeborn up and into the room, Carefully shielding his eyes until they were safely by the side of their daughter.  
  
"Hên." She whispered to him.  
  
Celebrian attempted to look pleased at the sight of her parents and the grasping of their hands on hers because she truly was but the pain kept her smile from coming. All the mid wives and healers of the last homely house were gathered and all looked worried. Elrond was the first to notice this but Galadriel and Celeborn soon did as well.  
  
Elrond may have been a great healer but he had never before, in all his years of life, assisted in giving birth and the whole thing confused and frightened him because it was his family that required the care. "What's wrong? Is this normal?" He called out, a slight anger in his voice mingled with a slight panic.  
  
"We're not certain, my Lord." One of the healers said to him.  
  
"Well get certain!" He replied in a raised tone, hiding the uncertainty as he gripped Celebrian's hand tighter.  
  
The healers had requested that only the husband be present and Galadriel and Celeborn were forced outside the room.  
  
"Please, I need to be with her." Galadriel pleaded. Celeborn stepped up behind her, placing a hand on hr shoulder, which she gratefully took in her own, and the two made the healer quail but she would not give in.  
  
"For the sake of your daughter and your grandchild, please, stay out." Galadriel shrank back into Celeborn who was angry and helpless as he held her to his chest. The healer walked back inside the room but did not close the door, though the parents could barely see their child through all the movement inside.  
  
Eventually, the healers left for a time, leaving Elrond and Celebrian alone.  
  
"What? What's wrong, is she alright?" Celeborn demanded of each one of them, though the line of healers kept moving without answering. Celeborn rose from his wife's side and to his full height, barreling out his chest.  
  
"Stay your movement or by my hand, you will!" His tone, icy and low, did indeed stay them and all of the healers turned to him. "What is happening with my daughter." The Lord asked angrily with his fists clenched tightly at his side.  
  
"She needs time, the child is moving very slowly and there is nothing we can do." Celeborn's face turned from anger to fearful. "But if it continues to do so, we will be forced to either…abort the child-." Galadriel arose next to Celeborn as he waved his hand in front of himself.  
  
"Oh, hold it, no one…is…is…aborting…this child, abort does not enter further discussion." The healer sighed and gave the Lord a raised brow look.  
  
"Then the death of Lady takes it place in discussion." Celeborn rocked a little on his feet as he watched them turn and go. His breathing became uneven and he turned to Galadriel who's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Celeborn stood in the doorway of the room, now completely dark save for the moon's light, watching the shadow of his son and daughter. Elrond was still kneeling next to Celebrian but she was lying down now, the sheets wrapped around her. Listening to their conversation, Celeborn took comfort in his daughter's voice.  
  
"It hurts, meleth nín." Elrond reached up with his other hand and stroked her sweat soaked fore head.  
  
"I know, meleth, I know." Celeborn saw Elrond's head drop as Celebrian closed her eyes to take comfort in dreams where, hopefully, the pain would not follow. The sound of soft sobs could be heard easily and Celeborn quickly crossed to the younger elf's side. Galadriel went also, but to Celebrian's side.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Elrond's shoulders, Celeborn allowed him to turn into his chest, for a moment, dropping Celebrian's hand.  
  
"She will go into shock soon, adar, and both she and the baby will be lost." He whispered. Celeborn forced the thought from his mind and hugged him closer, laying his hand on Elrond's head.  
  
"Take no head of the council of those idiotic healers, she is strong and so is your child."  
  
"She is bleeding, constantly…" Elrond spoke no more for he could not. The great healer was unsure of what to do, of which horrible path he would have to choose. Celeborn suddenly called to mind all the times Elrond had been a fool in his presence, all the times whipping him over the balcony had held reason in his mind and hauled the younger elf to his feet. Elrond looked up at him, stunned by the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Stop crying, and get some pillows behind your wife's back, now!" Elrond, shocked at Celeborn's behavior did as he was told.  
  
Galadriel, who had been holding her daughter's hand and whispering a soft song to her, slid off the bed and let Elrond place the pillows behind Celebrian's back. Celeborn then lifted Celebrian from against the pillows slightly.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Shhh, min tithen. Elrond," he barked in the direction of his son, " get behind her." He did, once more, as he was told and slid in behind Celebrian who rested back against her husband's chest and sighed. Elrond took both of her hands in his and began to whisper in her ear that things would be alright as he cradled her and gently rocked back and forth.  
  
Celeborn, being torn at this decision, called back the healers grumpily. They all gathered about the Lady though they expected nothing to happen. Galadriel smiled at Celeborn, remembering that this is what he had done when she had given birth. She sat once more on the bed and spoke to her daughter.  
  
"Breath Celebrian and push." Celebrian took a few shaky breaths, bit down against the pain and pushed, further crushing Elrond's hand in the process.  
  
Celeborn kneeled next to the bed once more. "Now lean forward when she pushes and breath with her, it makes it easier."  
  
With the parents coaching the Lord and Lady of Imladris through the birth, the cries of a child were soon heard.  
  
"He's adorable!" Galadriel squealed, causing everyone in the room to look at her with a raised brow. "Well he is." She stated firmly, smoothing the dark wisps of hair on his head.  
  
"…Cannot be…" One of the healers said.  
  
"What?" The family asked, frowning.  
  
"My Lady, push." One simply stated. As the first one had already passed, Celebrian was able to birth the second child with much more ease and soon, another set of lungs joined in the wailing.  
  
"Gwanur." Galadriel and Celeborn said in unison as Elrond, still seated behind Celebrian, held both children along with his wife from behind, encircling his entire family.  
  
A tiny knocking came upon the door as Glorfindel and Erestor peeked in. "Come in, tol suila I Imladris hîrs tithen ned." Elrond laughed. Glorfindel and Erestor scampered in with large grins on their faces.  
  
"Hîrs?" Glorfindel asked, his mouth remained open slightly when he saw the two babes cradled in Celebrian's arms.  
  
"Names!" Erestor said impatiently. Elrond chuckled as he looked down at the children, their gray eyes seemingly laughing with him.  
  
"Eritheb….Eritheb-gwanâd." Erestor laughed as he thought of the names, needing two that were different for two that were like.  
  
"I don't suppose we can work Celeb into any names this time, can we?" Celeborn asked of Galadriel who smiled at him.  
  
"I wish we could, for once the mother's hair would be carried to the child, first silver, now brown, never gold." Celeborn laughed heartily.  
  
"Roch…" Celebrian looked up at Glorfindel and shook her head.  
  
"No, Glorfindel, I will not name any child of mine…Roch." Glorfindel let his shoulder's droop.  
  
"Fine…Minrochhîr!" Celebrian smiled, shook her head and looked down once more at her children as she prayed that Glorfindel would not sway her husband to such an odd name.  
  
Elrond held up a hand to silence all the talk. "My friends…my family, it has been a long night," he said, motioning to the droopy eyed Celebrian, "I shall name the children at the Essecarme." Glorfindel and Erestor kissed the Ladies hand ere they left, still lightheartedly arguing over the name.  
  
"We shall leave you then as well." Celeborn said, placing a kiss on Celebrian's forehead and a hand on Elrond's shoulder ere he left.  
  
"Sleep well, little ones." Galadriel said, meaning all of them as she hugged each of the new family.  
  
Once out in the hall way, Celeborn slumped against the wall and yawned. Galadriel helped him up and they began to walk back to their room.  
  
"Galadriel, I'm exhausted. Who knew birth would be so tiring." Galadriel smiled and leaned further into her husband.  
  
  
  
Hû inu í ned ion-Son of a female dog:)  
  
Hên-child  
  
Adar-father  
  
Ada-Daddy  
  
Gwanur-Twins  
  
Tol suila I Imladris hîrs tithen ned-Come greet the tiny Lords of Imladris  
  
Hîrs-Lords(there's no plural for lord that I can find so I just added an s on the end, sue me, I got lazy:)  
  
1 Names  
  
2 Eritheb= One-Er, Grey-Mith, Eyed-heneb…Grey eyed one  
  
Eritheb-gwanâd= ^ + Number-Gwanod, Two-tâd…Grey eyed one number two  
  
Roch-Horse  
  
Minrochhîr= little-Min, Horse-Roch, Lord-Hîr….Little Horse Lord(hmm, I wonder why Glorfindel suggested that one…)  
  
Essecarme-this is the ceremony when elven children are given their Father- Name(guess who gives them the name?) so children usually aren't named right after birth(or, so I understand it or else we'd have little parties in the hospital every time someone was born)  
  
Okay, really got into the whole tradition of naming and…well, the names in this chap, pretty interesting actually…anyway, sorry about the longness of this chap…  
  
See the little purple button? You don't like the button, so give it a whack with your mouse pointer… 


	18. Cuteness and Names...

"Who's the wittle elven Lord, who's the wittle elven Lord? You, that's right, you're the little elven Lord!" Celeborn grinned as one of the babies squirmed in his arms, giggling.  
  
"Some might think you were the wittle elven Lord if they saw you down on the floor." Galadriel said as she walked over to him, one of the children in her arms as well. Celeborn looked up from resting on his back upon a plush rug, still grinning.  
  
"Let them say what they will, he's truly adorable." Galadriel sat down on the rug next to Celeborn and held his tiny hands, slightly thicker than an elven child's should be because of his father's descendents, holding him upright as he took shaky steps along the carpet. His light giggle caused Galadriel to smile as she picked him up again.  
  
"They're getting stronger." Celeborn sat up.  
  
"I know, look at those strong wittle baby muscles." He said, holding up the twin he held's arm and flexing it. The twin looked up at him curiously with his big gray eyes but soon started to giggle again.  
  
"You see what you do to them? They're spoiled with all the attention you give them." Elrond said as he walked in through the doors to his room, hearing his sons noise. Celeborn got up and reluctantly gave over the child to his father. Elrond immediately hugged him to his chest.  
  
"You need names, little ones."  
  
The ceremony went well and the many attended listened as a beaming Elrond and Celebrian announced the names of the gray eyed twins.  
  
"Elladan, for his uncle Elros who could not be here, he will be remembered at the mere speaking of the name." Elrond looked down at the infant who's eyes sparkled as he reached a tiny hand up for his father and Elrond allowed it to wrap around his finger as he thought about all the times he had held his brother like this so many years ago. Celebrian looked at him before she looked to the child in her arms and continued. "And Elrohir," Glorfindel could be seen vibrating with excitement as they announced the name, "for he shall be held high in all the lands and overtaken by none in his mastery of horses." Glorfindel gave an excited holler from the back of the room and that seemed to signal the party aspect of the celebration as music started up and many elves came to speak with the parents and gaze upon the children.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir? Not only will it be impossible to tell them apart, there names will be mistaken many times."  
  
"Hush, Celeborn, you do not know that." Celeborn grinned to Galadriel as they walked up to their children.  
  
"What a fine ceremony." Galadriel commented.  
  
"Aye, and what fine names!" Glorfindel said as he lifted Elrohir from Celebrian's arms. She looked to Elrond who had not said anything nor had he taken his eyes from Elladan.  
  
"Meleth nîn?" Elrond slowly took his eyes from the child in his arms and rested them on his lover.  
  
"Fine names indeed." Was all he said ere he walked off to speak with the guests. Celebrian stared after him with worry.  
  
"Tithen min?" Celeborn said quietly to Celebrian who turned her head quickly to look at him, placing on a fake smile.  
  
"Ada." Celeborn was not fooled by his daughter as he offered his arm which she promptly took.  
  
"What is the matter?" Celebrian stared at the floor as they walked down the hallway, away from the Celebrations.  
  
"It's Elrond. He's been distant, quiet…" Celeborn looked to his daughter and smiled.  
  
"'Tis nothing, he's letting it sink in that he's a father, bound to not only one life, but two and it is very hard to adjust to." Celebrian turned into her father and Celeborn quickly embraced her.  
  
"So it is a burden to him?" Celeborn stroked her hair.  
  
"No, if anything, a child lessens the burden laid upon us by time. They allow us to forget for a few moments at a time all that has passed in our lives. All the pains caused by lovers, all the pains of death, all the pains of life…are forgotten for a time when a father looks into the eyes of his child. Hearing Elros in connection to Elladan must have stirred a harsh emotion in him…I imagine he will spend as much time away from the world and with your sons as possible." Celebrian buried her face into her fathers chest ere she left his arms and returned to the ceremony.  
  
Celeborn watched her go but his eyes quickly fell to the shape illuminated in the window at the far end of the hall of an elf holding something in his arms.  
  
"They truly are a precious thing, aren't they?" Elrond looked up at his father and nodded. "But so are many other things…" Elrond cast him a sideways glance. "She doesn't understand what you are doing, you're hurting her." Elrond turned completely to the window again, leaving Celeborn to stare at his back. Celeborn looked at him angrily. "Do you recall what I said to you when I gave you my blessing?" Elrond looked up and out the window.  
  
"I will speak with her." He whispered then sighed. "I have not heard his name spoken in ages…I'm not certain it is a good thing to be reminded of him every time I speak my sons name." Celeborn clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe it is." Elrond sighed.  
  
"I promise, I shall speak with her." Celeborn grinned at him.  
  
"Excellent!" He turned to walk away but said over his shoulder, " Oh, and Elrond, heb le dôl o le adel…" Elrond spun to watch Celeborn go down the hallway with a cocked head.  
  
  
  
Heb le dôl o le adel-Keep thee head from thee behind:)  
  
Nothing much to say, this chaps a little sloppy because of expending energies on the WA I'm participating in, I apologize.  
  
Review…you know… 


	19. It Never Seems to End...

Celeborn looked up happily from his morning drink and his hand, clasped in his wife's, gripped just a little tighter. Elrond was holding Elladan in one arm and holding Celebrian's hand with the other. She was doing much the same. The family looked as it should, happy and without care, the symptoms of the first borne.  
  
With a much lighter heart, Celeborn and Galadriel journeyed back to Lothlorien.  
  
It was not until many years later that they received news of Celebrian's next little bundle of joy. After many grumblings of Elrond's habits being like those of a jack rabbit by Celeborn, Celeborn and Galadriel traveled again to Imladris.  
  
"You simply think it is odd because we only had Celebrian. I recall that out habits were once in resemblance of those of a jack rabbit." Galadriel said to her husband with a deep smile which caused Celeborn to blush.  
  
"You mean to say that they are no longer like those of a jack rabbit?"  
  
Galadriel laughed a laugh that was as bright as the sun that shone down upon them. "If jack rabbits lived as long as we do then would they not loose the ability to keep up such behavior as well?"  
  
Celeborn grumbled and looked out over the vast plains to see Imladris stretching not long before them.  
  
"Ada!" Celebrian cried as she ran to her father's arms. The twins followed but launched themselves into the arms of their grandmother instead. Elrond followed more slowly behind them, smiling at the beautiful scene before him.  
  
Galadriel held the twins tightly as Celeborn looked wonderingly at the bulge in the mid of Celebrian's dress. "Look at you, so far along already." He whispered, placing a gentle hand upon her belly as her sparklingly blue eyes looked up at him. "I wish I could have been here from the start…." Celeborn said sadly.  
  
Celebrian smiled and pulled her father into her arms. "Do not be so unhappy father, Elrond has been here for every moment, I have been well without you." With one last smile to him, Celebrian went to her mother, embracing her and the twins with some difficulty due to the protrusion of her belly. Celeborn looked after her, rather stunned at her words.  
  
Feeling a hand upon his shoulder, he turned to see Elrond, standing with a wide grin upon his face. "'Tis good to see you again father!" Celeborn was taken into his arms without any response however, he didn't know what to do at that moment.  
  
  
  
"Why were you so distant during dinner?" Galadriel asked of her husband as he stared out the window from his seat upon their bed.  
  
"I was not distant, I was…choosing my words properly." He responded.  
  
"While you were at it, you might have considered choosing any words. You sat as still as a dead rabbit all throughout the meal, Celebrian was very excited about our visit, you know." Galadriel chided as she brushed out her lengthy locks.  
  
"Well, I don't know why, she doesn't need us anymore…well, she doesn't need me anymore…"  
  
Galadriel sighed rather heavily, set down her brush and walked to where her husband sat and kneeled before him. "What takes clarity from your mind this time?" She asked, placing her hands upon his knees.  
  
"Nothing, I see perfectly…perfectly that the only elves she needs are her mother and…and the half-elven…"  
  
Galadriel made a sound that made it sound like she was about to cry as she leaned her head upon Celeborn's knees. "No, please, not this…not again…." She whined lightly.  
  
"Time was that all she needed was her father not him…" Celeborn said sadly. Galadriel grumbled and, with her Noldor blood flaring, stood up and pushed Celeborn back upon their bed.  
  
"I'm sick of this constant whining over the half-elv…Elrond, Celebrian does need him much as I need you. I can scarcely imagine my father in this situation and what he would say. Now, I will hear no more of this…incessant…pestering…and complaining…whining!" Galadriel finished, shaking slightly. Celeborn looked at her with more than a bit of fear as he slowly sat up again. "I've been watching you try to kill that elf in one way or another for more than a hundred years and finally, it ceased, you became close and could tolerate one another and just when I thought I could live my years in peace with my family as one, you start at it again. Why, for the sake of Ilúvatar can you not let him be?!?!"  
  
Celeborn looked at his wife for a moment before mumbling, "I'll leave him be…I promise…."  
  
Galadriel sighed with relief as she let her breathing become steady again before leaning down, placing her knee on the bed and kissing Celeborn. Shocked as he was at the forwardness, Celeborn was a known sucker for his Lady's affection and did not resist as Galadriel pushed him back once more.  
  
Unbuttoning Celeborn's tunic and trailing kisses down his neck to his chest, Galadriel stopped for a moment to breath, "Turn your attention to more important things…"  
  
Celeborn obliged by kissing Galadriel before she turned back to his chest…  
  
  
  
Singing an airy elvish tune lightly, Celeborn strode through the halls of Imladris with almost a hop in his step in the early morn. He intended to eat with Galadriel but thought it necessary to give his apologies to the Lord and Lady of the last homely house for his behavior at dinner.  
  
Walking quietly, he moved to knock on the door when he noticed that the door was ajar. Celeborn, normally, would have bounded to kill the half- elven at that moment but his new vow to leave him and his daughter be kept him from it. Just inside the room, Elrond stood with Celebrian in his arms, laying feather light kisses upon her face, giving her lips a fair amount of attention. Celeborn smiled down at the floor when Elrond's hand slid down to Celebrian's abdomen and caressed the swell.  
  
Celeborn turned from the door and walked from it but soon saw two tiny figures running towards him. Elladan and Elrohir had every intention of breaking their parents apart so attention could be lavished upon them. Celeborn silenced the shout that was in the middle of their throats with a raised hand. "What are you two doing?" He asked silently. Seeing that they were going to shout their reply, Celeborn made another gesture that signaled a whisper to them.  
  
"We were going to wake ada and nana." They answered in unison though with hushed voices.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"We want breakfast!" Elrohir said with an excited whisper. Celeborn let a soft chuckle escape his lips.  
  
"Why don't you leave them be-."  
  
"But whata' bout breakfast?" Elrohir said impatiently, eliciting another chuckle from his grandfather.  
  
"Come," he replied, scooping them both up in his arms, "you can come and have breakfast with your grandmother and I."  
  
The twins, seemingly not caring about who got them the food, went with their grandfather without hassle, leaving their parents alone with each other.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before the echoes of a child's cry pierced the silence of Imladris and the Lord and Lady welcomed their daughter into life. But it seemed to many that the grandfather of the child rarely was parted from her in the time that was between the birth and the time when she would be named.  
  
"She used to be this small, I could hold her just like this."  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"I miss her…how many nights I spent just like this…I do not know…"  
  
Elrond watched Celeborn walk back and forth with the tiny child in his arms, the moonlight bringing forth a great shine from his hair but affecting the child's dark hair little. "We've been trying to think of a name…"  
  
"I suppose that I cannot work Celeb into this one either, eh?" Celeborn said with a smile as Elrond chuckled. Both elves stood still a moment, as if contemplating some life or death situation. Finally, they spoke at the same moment and said the same word.  
  
"Arwen..." Their eyes met with the saying of it.  
  
"She will be looked upon as one of greatness." Celeborn whispered.  
  
"And remain a maiden forever lest any man wish a slow and painful-." Elrond stopped when Celeborn gazed at him with amusement. "She will be the…star of her people…" Elrond said hastily.  
  
"She will be the even-star of her people." Celeborn said, handing her over to her father. Elrond took her carefully and placed a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
  
  
The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood left soon after the naming ceremony, needing to take care of business in their home urgently. It would be a long while before they journeyed to Imladris again and the circumstances would differ greatly…  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^  
  
Very sorry about the long time up-dating!!!  
  
Well, sorry to say, I'm probably gonna end this humor ficcy on a sad note(anyone surprised?) protest if you will but I must…  
  
I plan to wrap up it up in the next chapter…  
  
I also plan to have a sequel…and a funny one at that, one with no room for angst:)  
  
I dedicate this chappie to Alena who said some very nice and almost…poetic things about Elrond and, seeing as this was the first thing I wrote after those nice words, this one goes to her:)  
  
As always, review pwease… 


	20. To See Clearly

~*~*~

The way you're bathed in light  
Reminds me of that night  
God laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
And I was swept away  
With nothing left to say  
Some helpless fool  
Yeah, I was lost in a swoon of peace

Life is like a shooting star  
It don't matter who you are  
If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
We are lost 'til we are found  
This phoenix rises up from the ground  
And all these wars are over  


Love will lead us, alright  
Love will lead us, she will lead us  
Can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
See the road rise up to meet us  
It's in the air we breathe tonight  
Love will lead us, she will lead us

~*~*~

"Will she live?"

"Ilúvatar help her…"

"How many?"

"How long?"

"…The children?"

"…Master Elrond?"

"…The Lord and Lady of the wood…"

The whispered questions that coursed through Imladris spread like wild fire through the elven high realms until a messenger from Imladris headed over the mountains and into the Golden trees. But her coming was not necessary. The words, not needed. The hoof beats upon the turf, thick with a long journey's stress made right the visions in the Ladies mind. A journey. An attack. A loss and a recovery. As her daughter struggled with her wounds, Galadriel was stricken in bed as well. The maternal connection was far from gone and as Celebrían weakened, so did Galadriel.

"Is the Lady recovering, my Lord?"

Celeborn barely thought about responding to the question before shaking his head slightly. The elf was from the guard of Lorien, sent most likely to get a report on the Lady's condition while being as unobtrusive as possible. The elf left and Celeborn let his head droop next to his hands which held one of the frail hands of his wife.

The need to go to his daughter was crushing his heart every moment he didn't go but Celeborn couldn't bring himself to let go of the hands clasped within his own. He hadn't slept in three days and counting. He had struggled against tears for two of those days as two days ago, the messenger had come.

An hour later, Celeborn refused food but tried to get his wife to eat to no avail. After that, he drifted to sleep despite his best efforts to keep his weary eyes open and upon his wife.

Celeborn had been close with his daughter but he did not have the gifts his Noldor wife had and the bond such as they shared could not be formed between father and daughter. However, Galadriel had possessed the talents she still did in the early days of middle earth, when she had been on the run and fighting with her lover. A, then young, Sindarin elf by the name of Celeborn. From the moment they had first confessed their love, Galadriel had reached out to his soul and to his mind with her own and forever bound them as one.

As he slept, the constant barrier he kept up in his body to block his wife's thoughts and dreams which she did not wish felt by her husband went down for a time and thoughts and dreams flooded into his mind as her own barrier was broken by the fever which coursed through her body.

He felt everything. His daughters pain, his wife's pain and, strange as it was, his own pain which his wife felt through their bond, making it twofold in his mind. Then a feeling stronger than any pain pierced his mind. Galadriel was trying to reach her daughter's mind even though their daughter's mind seemed lost at the moment. 

Celeborn woke with a start when he realized that she wanted to go to her daughter in body but, realizing that she couldn't, was trying desperately to reach her the only way she could. The silver haired elf felt like hitting himself as he kissed Galadriel's burning forehead and whispered a few soothing words to her, the last being 'I'm coming.' 

With more speed then the messenger had had, Celeborn left the wood and raced for the home of his far away family. Sweating, sore and completely dehydrated, the Lord of the Golden wood crossed the threshold of the Last Homely House and ran clumsily to the room of his daughter. When he came to the half opened door, Celeborn was reminded of the last time he had visited and saw a couple, madly in love and with child. When he entered the room, however, he saw it through the eyes of the elf who had come in silently to inquire about Galadriel's condition. He saw himself sitting next to the bed with Galadriel's hand in his as she struggled in her dreams to free herself of her long dead captors.

He shook his head. Galadriel had never been the captured, nor had he been the consoler, really. He was looking at Elrond and Celebrían, the couple, so madly in love…dying. As soon as the word crossed his mind, Celeborn fell to the ground in the doorway, drawing Elrond's attention to him.

"Celeborn?"

Elrond, for the first time in a week, let Celebrían's hand slip from his as he went to help Celeborn up. He found that he barely had strength to do that even as he had not eaten or slept in that week's time.

"Elrond…" Celeborn's speaking of the half-elven's name was not a question or a name spoken in concern, he merely spoke it. But he looked up to see the elf, the boy, rather as that was what he seemed, in worse condition than he was.

Elrond seemed uncertain for a while as to what to do but settled on food and drink. "I'll get some water-."

"Yes, you will, and you'll drink it and with it will come food which you will gratefully stuff down your fool trap."

Elrond looked at him in confusion as Celeborn pushed him out the doorway. "But, Celeb-." Celeborn closed the door on the younger elf. 

He leaned against it for a moment before turning back to the sight of his daughter, her paleness accentuated by the dim blue light. Crossing the room, he laid a hand on her forehead as he rested his brow upon her shoulder.

"Please, don't let this be it…if you're listening, save my daughter…please…" He said quietly after a while, allowing a few short tears to drift down his face. After that, he remained silent while the curse of elvish memory cut through his mind and scalded his heart.

~`~`~`~

"Naneth, why is ada sick"

"He's not, he's wounded…"

"But who would want to hurt ada?"

"Those who wish to do nothing but cause pain, tithen min."

~`~`~`~

Those we're the only words he recalled hearing from the time he was nearly killed during the storming of Dol Guldur and wound up in a heavy sleep for more than a month. The thought of his daughter seeing him bloodied and bruised had made him question every battle he'd ever fought in…and fear the day when she would ride to the fields of death herself.

Looking upon her in the state which she was in, however, Celeborn could've beaten himself without mercy. This was not the result of any battle or hundred year war, this was preventable, the scars that marred her skin need not have. The dreams that torment her, needn't.

"I'd give it all to stop these past days from happening…"

I should have been the one to travel…

"Nothing would keep me from you…"

His fingers brushed a few silver strands from Celebrían's face and remembered when she wasn't helping to rule a valley, wasn't trying to catch the eye of a stubborn young elf, wasn't trying to out grow the image of daddies little girl.

When Elrond Peredhil entered the boundaries of Lorien…Celeborn's world changed…because his daughter changed…and he wasn't ready or willing to accept that.

His face rose from her shoulder to meet hers and he thought about the clear blue that lay beneath the lids of hers eyes. Raising his hand, Celeborn stroked his daughters face as the muscles in his jaw tightened and his face hardened. 

"I'm sorry…for…being…such an idiot, for being…your father…." Celeborn leaned down so that his lips were right next to her cheek and shut his eyes against the tears that burned. "For if I were not…I would have rejoiced in your happiness with him…I would have come more often to your home…and this abuse which you suffered would have been mine…and mine alone." His forehead touched hers as he felt a tear escape his barrier, slipping down to Celebrían's pale cheek.

"Ada?"

Celeborn gave a startled gasp and opened his eyes. Silver grey met silver blue.

"Tithen min…." 

Weakly, Celebrían reached up and wiped the tear that was trickling down her father's face. Celeborn caught her hand and held it with a great deal more strength than his daughter had.

His face lost it's hard edge and for a moment, he was lost in the pools of silver blue before him. The light that shone out from them. The light that he had seen thousands of years ago when the most wonderful woman in his eyes' beauty had been rivalled by a silver haired angel, no more than a few hours new to the world. 

She had reached out to him with hands that could fit in one of his palms together and gave him heaven upon middle earth. Even in the despair and gloom of the fighting all about him, his mind was clear and his world was filled with peace for one vivid moment.

Have you ever seen an angel fall with broken wings?

Swallowing hard, something akin to a whimper escaped Celeborn's throat as he gathered his daughter in his arms and held her to his chest with all the strength he had left. Celebrían leaned heavily against her father, finding the comfort in the embrace which she had sought in the darkness of her dreams but had been unable to find. Even her link to Elrond had been severed in that cruel dark place.

Father and daughter stayed locked in one another's arms for so long that they didn't realize that Elrond had come in and was waiting quietly and looking with an awed gaze at his awakened love. Celebrían peaked her eyes over her father's shoulder to see Elrond, smiling with relief, face flushed with wanting to show her his love in an embrace of their own.

Celeborn felt the other presence soon enough and pulled slowly away from his daughter. Elrond ran to her side without hesitation, wrapping his arms about her tenderly so as to avoid agitation of the wounds but keeping a firm grip.

"Meleth nin…I was so close to despair…you showed no sign of coming back to me…" He stammered, unable to believe that he was seeing and feeling her there with him.

Reaching her arms around to Elrond's back, Celebrían held him lightly and laid a feathery kiss upon his neck. "Far too much to leave behind…." Her hand reached up from Elrond's back and was immediately taken by Celeborn.

Taking a last look at the couple embraced upon their bed, exchanging the occasional kiss, Celeborn closed the door to the room and walked down the hall a ways before collapsing against a wall, breathing deeply.

Hoarsely he said, " Inuhû ion ned î."

"Daeradar?"

Celeborn looked up to see the girl he'd so often teased and called his 'Edwen iell' only she was far from the girl he remembered and he was certain calling her a girl would earn him a swift kick to the shin. "Arwen?"

The dark haired elf ran to her grandfather's side and helped him to his feet. 

"How you have grown, hên." He said quietly, amazed at her height, being only a few inches taller than her.

Arwen looked at her grandfather with concern, his face was worn from elements he'd faced while riding to Imladris and his hair's silver was fading in it's light, signaling the tiredness in him. "How you have abused yourself…"

Celeborn did not try to take his arm from hers as Arwen led him down the hallway, fussing over his features.

While Arwen was busy trying to get Celeborn a meal and drink, the twins entered the dining hall and succeeded in squeezing their grandfather half to his death.

"So…daernaneth is troubled as well?" Celeborn finished the water in his cup before he set it down and looked at the three adolescent elves before him, giving a slight smile of comfort before he answered.

"Meleth nin is…," Elladan and Elrohir raised their brows in unison while Arwen smiled, " your daernaneth is feeling what your mother is feeling, they are so closely connected." He finished in a whisper and dropped his head so that his eyes focused on the table top before them.

Elladan and Elrohir looked confused but Arwen rose and wrapped her arms about her grandfathers shoulders from behind. The twins smiled lightly and reached out their hands to Celeborn's elbows.

"Naneth is strong, no one can steal her life, I know it." Arwen's quiet, soothing words succeeded in calming the elf lord to the point where the exhaustion of the past days was finally able to catch up with him. 

After filling his growling stomach well, Celeborn allowed Arwen to lead him once more to the rooms he normally occupied incase her collapsed again. But after closing the door, Celeborn felt something stronger than the ominous call for sleep. He looked about the room, now seemingly large, and realized that he missed the picture of his wife asleep in their bed, or soaking in the claw-foot bathtub with her lengthy, golden hair spilling over the side.

Sighing heavily, he moved to their bed and stripped down to his trousers alone before crawling in. He breathed deeply and inhaled a smell that was barely there still, a smell which he recognized as his wife's. It was her side of the bed, her pillow. So many years and still, her scent lingered. 

Though his body ached for sleep, all he could do was lie, looking at the far wall, thinking of all that he was on the brink of loosing.

The next day, Celeborn crept towards his daughters room and peered in. Seeing Elrond sitting next to her bed, asleep in a rather awkward position, Celeborn smiled and walked inside. With little difficulty, The silver haired elf carefully picked up the much thinner than before elf from the floor, placed him next to the woman he loved upon their bed and covered them both with a thin blanket.

With a yawn, Celeborn took up the seat next to his daughter and stayed there until her eyes cracked open. For a long while, father and daughter merely looked at one another, both equally happy at each others presence. It was Celebrían who spoke first, quiet but with strength.

"Ada..."

Noticing the colour in his daughters cheek, Celeborn stroked the light flesh, relishing in the slight pink. "You're looking better...you're sounding better, stronger..." He said with a smile.

"My husband is quite the healer...when he was not worrying over trivial things such as me." She smiled, grasping Elrond's hand which lay close to hers.

"He's worrying over the most important thing in his life, I think. How happy he will be in the knowledge that he will not spend the rest of his days in middle earth alone..."

Celeborn's brows knitted in worry when he saw the smile fading from his daughter's face. 

"That is why I fear he will not understand." She said, looking at her husband with a deep sadness in her eyes.

It was in this moment that Celeborn wished he had his wife's power of mind more than ever, but it proved unnecessary.

"I have felt his hands on my wounds and my flesh was mended as surely as cloth can be. The bruises which covered my body, disappeared within a short time. But there is something...which was taken from me...that he would only remind me of...continuously. I need time for my mind...and my soul to heal. It is time that I cannot find here." She finished with her eyes still on her husband, caressing his hand in hers.

Celeborn let the knowledge of her words sink in and felt his heart breaking within his chest. He was attempting to find the words, to say he was sorry but Celebrían silenced him with a look.

"I'm going to leave...."

Celeborn was the only one who possessed the knowledge of his daughters departure and held it within himself for close to a year's time as it sought to drive him insane. When Galadriel finally rode to Imladris, she found her husband in almost worse shape than before.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Wait...eating you is a much better choice of word." Galadriel smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Celeborn was watching Elrond and Celebrían walk with their children in the gardens below.

"If I told you, I would only bring you down to where I am."

"And where is that?"

"The pits of Mandos..."

"Really, Cel. One would think you'd be happy that your daughter has made such a recovery."

"It's not that, I'm happy that she has, I had never been so happy as when she told me she felt fine."

Normally, Galadriel could figure out what was wrong with her husband with ease...this was the first time he had ever deliberately kept something from her. "What is it, meleth nin?"

Celeborn saw the twins storm off from their parents below as Elrond looked upon his wife with great sadness while she held their daughter.

Sadly, still looking below, Celeborn said, "I believe you are about to find out."

Without words, only with a drawn out hug, he said goodbye to his only daughter, one of few who could hold his heart in their hands with ease. He saw no need to hold his wife or his grandchildren, only to watch half of his life fade into the horizon.

And, in time, the only elves left on the dock were Celeborn and Elrond. One hung his head, the other looked tall, proud, as a lord should. Celeborn turned to the other elf and laid a hand on his shoulder and Elrond was expecting words of encouragement...

"I hate you peredhil." Celeborn said with a raised brow. Elrond actually took a step back from his father-in-law. He attempted to find words but Celeborn continued, "You can't do anything right! If it's not bad enough that you wait so damn long before asking my daughter to marry you, despite knowing that she loved you so, you make her suffer three child births, one of which was twins and then! Then you can't even heal her right, and it's your bleedin' job!" Celeborn was yelling and speaking fast enough so that his rusty, backwards Doriath accent came through his Noldor accent adopted from Galadriel easily but he wasn't angry, in fact, he was smiling. 

Elrond looked at him like he was insane and continued to do so as Celeborn slapped an arm around his back.

"An', seein' as I'm not gonna let you back into my li'il girls arms while you're still a bloody git...I say that we get you drunk," Celeborn smiled at his wife who was shaking her head, "and teach you some manners."

He was aching inside. His world may as well have collapsed but that didn't matter. His family was aching too and that was unacceptable to the Lord of Lorien. Knowing full well that the children pulled their strength from their father, Celeborn was only just beginning to cheer him up. While Elrond was drunk, he figured he'd just beat it into his head that their time was almost over and he could see the woman he loved again shortly.

His plan, though made up on the curve was all that mattered at the moment and he turned from the direction of his daughter, trying to hold it all together. He knew the day would come again when he would see her, all he would have to do was wait. Just wait.

~*~*~

Inuhû ion ned î-*shakes head* Bad, bad Celeborn…

Daeradar-Grandfather 

Edwen iell-Second daughter

Hên-Child

Daernaneth-Grandmother

Cel-For the record, for those who don't know, Celeborn is pronounced Keleborn even though I like it pronounced Cel, but for the shortening, Kel worked;)

Technically, it was Gandalf alone who drove Sauron from Dol-guldur but the way I write it, he had some help from Lorien which was led by Celeborn. It doesn't affect anything really, so, no biggy;)

~*~*~

Ok, had to end it on a semi funny note;)

Beta thanks go to Nemis! Thanks very much *huggles Nemis*

This is not the end, believe me, the sequel is on it's way :D


End file.
